Unexpected
by R. Neve
Summary: Adelaide Ackleson is one of a kind. She is half witch, half vampire. She is older than the originals, only three years but still, she is older. After almost 1020 years, she meets the one family she has been trying to stay away from at the town it all started. Will her secret be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unexpected**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: Adelaide Ackleson is one of a kind. She is half witch, half vampire. She is older than the originals, only three years but still, she is older.**  
 **After almost 1020 years, she meets the one family she has been trying to stay away from at the town it all started. Will her secret be safe?  
Elijah/OC, AU, starts in season 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or the characters, just my OC.**

* * *

 _AN; Hi,_  
 _This is my first Vampire Diaries/Originals fanfic, so bare with me here._  
 _I am sorry if things don't really go along with the timeline of the series but it's been a while since I've seen this particular season. It should be right, though.  
_ _For the readers of my FSOG fanfic, yes I did upload this... No, doesn't mean that I will update regularly. I still am being 'punished' by my parents. For those who don't get it, read the author's note on the bottom.  
_ _English isn' my first language, so there will be typos and mistakes in this fic._

 _Let's start. Enjoy the first chapter._

* * *

 ** _Chapter ONE_**

Adelaide walked in the Mystic Falls Grill after being away to 'study'.

She had not really gone to study, but she did study. She took care of an older woman called Adeline who meant a great deal to her. Adeline was also the woman that 'forced' her to study, so she took advantage of the Internet and took online courses.

Now, after almost three months, she came back.

The first people to catch her eye, in the Grill, were the Salvatore brothers. She had often helped them with her witch powers.

Of course they didn't know she was a Vampire as well as a Witch. If they did, her secret wouldn't be a secret anymore. And it needs to stay a secret at all costs.

There are tales of her, or really the creature she was, hybrid; half Vampire, half Witch. How she was the most powerful and dangerous creature in this world. She would mean the end of every Supernatural being existing. She would mean the end of the world as we know it... Yada, yada, yada.

Because of all those tales, she was in danger. She couldn't trust any vampire or witch, because they would kill her.

She had never had such a thought in her mind. She would never want death upon any human or creature. She has never killed anyone, which is quite impressive for a 1000 year old vampire.

After the brothers, it was Elena along with Caroline and Bonnie that caught her eye. They looked good, including Bonnie. Bonnie was a Witch whom she helped with her power after her grams died. She needed it, the distraction and the need to control her power. If it wasn't for Adelaide, it wouldn't be Bonnie controlling her powers but the other way around. Adelaide can still remember the Emily-incident.

But what caught Adelaide of guard was the person they were conversing with. A person she hadn't seen in almost a hundred years. She had always been two steps ahead of him and his family. They couldn't know that she was alive.

All those years ago, Adelaide had compelled them to forget about her, she had lived in their village when she turned and she had helped their mother and father when they turned themselves. After they had turned, she had compelled to forget her and live on. She had given them instructions for the life ahead of them and left.

She would never forget them. They had always played together and messed around.

Of course he would be here now, the Original Hybrid. Little do they know they are not actually the oldest Vampires alive, but she let them think that.

She took a deep breath, hoping that her compulsion held stance and went over to the group.

It was Bonnie who first saw her and greeted her with a warm smile. "Adelaide." She exclaimed before getting up and running towards the young woman.

Adelaide caught her in her arms and breathed in her scent. She had always smelled good to her, always. She had never felt the urge to kill her, though. No, it was just that Bonnie's scent reminded Adelaide of her childhood.

Elena and Caroline got up after that and greeted her. Damon after that but Stefan didn't come. She could see Matt working and when she waved at him, he came over and gave her a hug, lifting her off the ground before he returned to his work.

She looked at Stefan and saw that his humanity switch was off. She decided to ask later and just go for the easy thing.

"What were you talking about?" Adelaide asked.

They wanted to answer but the Originals looked at her, not knowing if they could answer her as they didn't know if she was Supernatural or not.

It was only Niklaus, though. She wondered where the others were. Did he dagger them again?

"We were talking about ways for me to kill _them._ " He said, gesturing at the Original with a nod of his head. He was probably refering to his family.

Adelaide shrugged. "Well, that's easy. The white oak stake."

Niklaus turned at her and cocked eyebrow. "And exactly how do you know that, love?"

"I'm a witch, how could I not?" She asked him.

"I didn't know, neither did they." Damon said, gesturing to Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan.

She rolled my eyes. "You two just don't care enough about it, Bonnie and Caroline are new to Supernatural stuff, so there's your answer. I actually take my time to study stuff. Plus, Adeline made me study it in case."

Caroline's expression grew soft at the mention of Adeline. "Adeline. How is she?"

Adelaide knew for a fact that Caroline had stopped by a few times during the summer to check up on Adeline. Caroline had always loved the old woman, there just was something about her that made you want to like her.

Adelaide smiled reassuringly at Caroline. "She's doing better. She has told me you came by a few times, I want to thank you for that. You know how much she means to me."

Caroline just smiled at Adelaide and shrugged. Elena was the one that spoke up. "Why? What was going on with Adeline?"

It was not only Caroline's heart that Adeline had captured but also Elena's, Bonnie's and even Damon's.

"She had a stroke." Caroline answered. "She was in the hospital for a little while before she returned home. That was almost two weeks ago now. Have you been back that long?"

Adelaide nodded. "Yes, I was too afraid to leave her side, scared something might happen to her if I did, I didn't think to call anyone, I'm sorry if you are upset with me."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, but yet again someone else spoke. It was Niklaus. "Look, I hope your grandmother is better as well, but I want to know if _we_ have a deal?"

From what Adelaide could remember, Elijah had always been the sensible and honorable of them. It was Niklaus who was more forward and Rebekah that had an attitude. Finn had always been a bit closed, Adelaide guessed it was because he lost his sister, and Kol had always been outgoing and following Niklaus from time to time. It were the three siblings in front of Adelaide that had sticked together even back in the day when they were all human.

"A deal about what?" Adelaide asked.

"Stefan there," Niklaus said, nodding his head to Stefan. "took something that is mine. I want it back."

"What did he take?" She inquired.

"Coffins. Give them back, or someone here will be the one to pay, got me?"

Stefan grinned darkly. He really wasn't what Adelaide remembered anymore. "Of course." Stefan said. "But you're not getting your family back."

"You daggered your whole family?" Adelaide asked. She was inwardly groaning.

"Well, it was not me who daggered Rebekah in the first place, so no. Not my whole family."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Okay guys, I'll leave you to it, I have to get going."

Everyone nodded and Adelaide left.

It was days after her encounter when Adelaide was walking out of the Hospital after Adeline ended up in the hospital again. Walking outside of the hospital, she saw Elena getting pushed against the car by Rebekah.

"Hey!" Adelaide yelled, rushing to Elena.

"I suggest you get away, love." Rebekah said, looking at her but not letting Elena go.

"Yeah, and I suggest you let her go."

Rebekah let Elena go and looked at her. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Rebekah Mikealson, Original Vampire and by the looks of it, bully and bitch. Did I get it correct?" Adelaide asked.

"You foolish little girl!" Rebekah spat, before pushing her against the car.

Adelaide didn't really feel anything, but she did act to keep up pretences in front of them.

Before she could cast a spell, Elijah had already knocked her off of Adelaide.

"Leave." Elijah ordered, letting go off her. She stood straight and gave him a daring look. "Are you challenging me?"

"You're pathetic." She turns to Elena and Adelaide and glares at them. "All of you." And she left.

Elijah turned and looked at us. His gaze lingered on Adelaide, and she caught it, but she didn't look away. She wasn't afraid of him, only of him remembering her.

"Well, I believe we have some catching up to do." He said, directed at Elena.

Adelaide entered the grill and saw two familiar faces at a table. She walked closer to Caroline and Elena and was listening in on their conversation.

"Why? Because you and Damon made out?" Elena looked at Caroline, wondering how she knew. "Bonnie spilled the beans."

Adelaide walked closer. "You and Damon Salvatore kissed?"

Elena looked up at the woman in front of the two.

"Yes, she did!" Caroline said, before turning to her friend. "Look, Elena, I'm just saying that when Matt kissed you freshman year, you called me the second it happened and now, I have to find out later, from somebody else?"

Adelaide listened to Elena when she told Caroline that she didn't know how she felt about it herself, when Rebekah came.

"Carefull Caroline, it's all good until she stabs you in the back." Rebekah said.

Adelaide groaned internally, before speaking up. "Hey, guys. I'd love to chat more but I have to go."

She went to the bar to pick up her order and went back out the grill. She moved to her car with the blonde original's brother on her mind. Seeing Rebekah again brought back memories of the male original of the night before. How gentil he had been, and concerned. He had felt the pull she felt as well. It had to be.

 _Elijah Mikealson had just told Elena Gilbert to leave, but not Adelaide. No, Adelaide still stood there. She was looking at the Original vampire in front of her. If she wasn't wrong, and they Vampires hadn't changed too much, Elena was lucky it was Elijah and not Kol or Klaus, though Adelaide was sure that Elena was aware of the horror that was Klaus._

 _"Are you okay, miss?" Elijah asked, worry was in his voice._

 _Adelaide nodded, thankful for his question. "Yes, I am quite alright."_

 _"Are you sure?" Elijah asked. "You seem quite shaken up."_

 _Adelaide laughed humorlessly. "That has nothing to do with your sister, trust me."_

 _"If I may, what does is it have to do with?" Elijah inquired, being worried about the beautiful young lady in front of him._

 _She wasn't sure why, but she answered him... truthfully. "I... uhm... Adeline, she is in the hospital. She had another stroke, it is her second and I am worried it won't be her last."_

 _"You're worrying you're going to lose her, aren't you?" Elijah asked the troubled woman in front of him._

 _She nodded. "I have had her around me for so long. She is like me own grandmother."_

 _"Like your own, but not really? ... I am sorry, it was none of my bussines." Elijah apologized._

 _Always the gentleman, Adelaide thought._

 _She smiled reassuringely at him. "No worries, it's okay. I have no family, Adeline took me under her wing as if I was the granddaughter she never had. I'll always be grateful to her."_

 _Elijah smiled at her before frowning. "Not to intrude or anything but, were you going home? Alone?" When Adelaide nodded, Elijah's frown deepend. "You couldn't possibly, it is dangerous out there at this time. Definitely for a beautiful young woman as yourself."_

 _Adelaide smiled slightly at the hidden compliment. "Thank you, but I'll be fine. I don't live so far from here, so I'll be fine walking there."_

 _"Walking?" Elijah sputtered. "Walking? No, miss, I couldn't possibly let you! I'll give you a lift."_

 _"Adeline told me not to go anywhere with strangers." Adelaide teased._

 _Elijah held out his hand. "Elijah, Elijah Mikealson. Pleasure."_

 _Adelaide took his hand, and he brought hers to his lips. "Adelaide," she answered, "Adelaide Ackleson. Pleasure is all mine."_

 _Elijah chuckled slightly. "I'd disagree. Milady?" He aksed, offering his arm._

And that was how the two actually met.

Ever since the night before, she couldn't get him off her mind. The invitation the his ball with the personal note on the back, didn't help at all.

 _Dance with me tonight?_

- _EM_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, to those who have favorited and followed this story.**

 **My grades are looking up and I have almost finished my story on Wattpad, so maybe I will be able to regulate more often if my parents will allow it.**

 **I hope I can.**

 **Let's go on with chapter two, shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elijah was inspecting his shoes when his half-brother, Niklaus, barged in. "You approached her!"

Elijah looked up, but didn't pay any more attention. He returned back to his shoe, before approving it and putting it down. He turned his head up to his family and tuned back in when his mother told Niklaus to come with him.

Elijah spoke to his other siblings, "I'm going out for a bit."

They looked shocked but didn't say anything.

On his way out, he took the invitation to the ball that he had kept apart with the personal message on the back and was out the door.

In his car, he thought back to the previous night and the conversation they had in his car when he gave her a ride. It was brief, but it was nice.

 _They were laughing and joking about the past. He just wanted her to forget about her worries for one moment. Even if it was just a second._

 _He stopped in front of a small mansion and was impressed. He didn't know she, or her 'grandmother' were so whealty._

 _"Nice place." Elijah comented._

 _She smiled kindly, "Thank you."_

 _"I'm sorry for my sister." Elijah apologised._

 _Adelaide shook her head. "No, don't. It's okay. I don't care about that. It is not your fault that your sister attacked me."_

 _"Only because you protected your friend." Elijah sighed._

 _Adelaide nodded. "Only for that. Anyway... Thank you for the ride and I'll see you around, I guess."_

 _Elijah nodded. "I'll see you around."_

He was brought back to the present with a shock. "Adelaide..." He sighed out, stopping in front of the house she resided in. He rushed to the door, dropped the envelope on the porche. He knew she was still inside and was getting ready to leave. Probably to the hospital.

He rushed back to the car and drove away. He parked a bit further and watched as the smile grew on her face when she read the note. He saw her drop the note inside before starting to walk.

He didn't know why he cared, but he didn't like that she was walking. Even in daylight, something could happen to her.

Although he didn't know why or how he could care for her so strongly, so fast, he gave in to his impulses and followed her.

When he saw her go into the hospital safely, he went downtown for a couple of hours. He needed to visit an old friend of his and he knew where he could find him.

After talking to his old friend he got the answers he was looking for and went to the car when he saw Adelaide walking with her hands full. She looked like she was having trouble, so being the gentleman he was, or at least believed to be, he went over to help.

"Can I help, Adelaide?" He asked politely.

Adelaide nodded after her voice was lost behind the boxes. Elijah took over all the boxes and when Adelaide went to protest, he gave her a look telling her he was handling it and she shouldn't worry.

She walked to her car which appeared to be an old chevrolet. He was impressed it looked that good and was still running, it had to be at least fifty years old.

"I work on it myself." She told him when she caught his look.

He nodded. "So, you're good with cars then?"

She swayed her head from side to side as he was putting the boxes in the trunk. "I got help"

"Help?" He couldn't help but ask.

She nodded. "Yeah, Matt helps me from time to time, but it's mostly me. Like when I'm on the road."

"Ah, yes. I have been told that you go to college, but you're on a break?"

Adelaide nodded and he saw streaks of hazel hair in between the dark brown mess when her hair met the right sunlight to show it. It was official, he was smitten with the young witch.

"Yes, I go to Shepherds University. Shepherdstown?" She answered, closing her trunk.

"Yes," He drew out, "I think I may have heard of it."

Adelaide nodded, "Well, I have to go. I have this ball to get ready for."

Elijah nodded. "Yes, I heard about that. Are you going?"

"Oh, yes. There was a gentleman that even requested a dance with me."

"One dance only?" Elijah asked.

"That was what the card said."

"So," Elijah started, stepping closer to her, "I could have you to myself all evening long, if I simply asked?"

Adelaide nodded, not trusting her voice as Elijah was so close to her. Her heartbeat was picking up, Elijah heard. Was she as nervous around him as he was around her? It was the first time that Elijah was like this around a woman. He wasn't nervous per se, but he wasn't his normal, calm self either. All he could think about since yesterday was Adelaide, she was constantly on his mind. Even when he was asleep.

His dream was weird though, it was too real to be a normal dream, but it couldn't be a glimpse of the future either, as it was in the past. It was her in the village he grew up in. They were running around as children and later on, as adults. It was on the night of the feast, the same one where he danced with Tatiana. He saw her on the feast as well, but she wasn't her usual self. She pretended to be happy, but he could see she wasn't.

Then he saw her the night that he turned a Vampire. He was listening to her argueing with his parents about how wrong it was. About how she had already upset the Balance of Nature and they would only add to it. But she helped her mother anyway because she had helped Adelaide three years before. She told Esther there was no way out.

When he woke up again as a Vampire in his dream he saw her compelling his siblings to forget about her, when she came to him he begged her not to do it. She broke down in tears and told him it was the only way they could live on. He told her he loved her, and she stopped crying and professed her own love for him. She compelled him to forget about her and he woke up a sweating and panting mess.

He could feel in his dream that it was true. He did love her. But he was confused, if he loved her in a dream, did he love her in real life?

And, she was a Witch so that meant she couldn't be a Vampire. Unless, she was...

"Elijah?" He was brought out of his mind by her voice.

He smiled and took her hand in his, a current of elecricity running through his body. He ignored it, and looked her in the eye. "Adelaide, would you do me the honour of being my date this evening?"

"Why, I'd love to." Adelaide answered. Elijah smiled and kissed the hand he held. "Anyway, I really have to go. I have a date to impress."

She stepped in her car and drove off.

"You have already impressed me."


	3. Chapter 3

Adelaide stood in front of her mirror, smoothing out her dress. It was a white dress with cap sleeves that had beads on them. She wore white heels under them.

She looked up as she heard Adeline come in. "Adeline." She greeted the older woman warmly and went over to help her get in the room.

The older woman held out a velvet box to the Hybrid. Adelaide looked at her. "I remember..." She coughed, "I remember you giving it to me when I was younger, around 21, was it not?" Adelaide smiled at the memory. It was a very special day, it was Adeline's engagement party, at that time they past off as best friends. Over the course of their lives they had past off as different things.

"Yes, you were."

"It was an amazing marriage. I'm sorry that I didn't have children but I loved my husband none the less. As I was saying though, I remember you giving it to me, I want to give it to you now, _momma_."

She smiled softly at the adression. Momma. Adelaide had found Adeline on the streets one day in the late thirties, she was just a little three year old girl, abandond by her real mother. Adelaide couldn't leave her there, so she took her and adopted her. Everything used to be easier back then.

Momma, Adeline missed it from time to time. She missed taking care of her as she used to, now every time she took care of her, she was afraid it might be the last time she did that.

Adelaide opened the box and saw the jewelry set she gave to Adeline years ago.

It was a nice teardrop earring/necklace set. It had diamonds and it was just perfect. Just as she had given it to her.

"Oh, Adeline." Adelaide pulled her in for a hug. "I'll always love you, _baby girl_."

She smiled at those words before taking the necklace in her hands. "May I?"

"Please." Adelaide said before turning around and bending a bit so Adeline could reach her neck without having to climb anything, fall down and break something.

She put the necklace on as Adelaide was putting the earrings in. She smiled as her daughter/grandmother came around and looked at their reflections in the mirror. Adelaide touched the necklace with a soft smile. It was absolutely lovely.

"You look stunning. Elijah will be very honoured to have you at his side tonight." Adeline assured Adelaide, patting the Hybrid's hand. "I won't wait up for you."

"Why wouldn't you? I will return as soon as possible." Adelaide insisted.

"No," the older woman shook her head. "no, I want to be alone tonight."

"Okay."

...

Adelaide stood in front of the mansion with wide eyes.

"Holy..." She breathed out.

A man soon rushed to her side. "Milady." She heard a British voice say.

She turned around and smiled at Elijah, "Well, I'd say 'My Lord,' but I have no idea if you actually were a lord." Elijah raised a brow, as if he was asking her if she was real, "You know what? I think I know the answer. Anyway, you look very handsome tonight." She had seen him in a suit before as it was the only think that he ever wore but he even looked better. If that was even possible.

"And you... I'll have to fight men tonight, won't I?"

Adelaide giggled. "No, you won't... You won't, right?"

Elijah chuckled. "No, I won't. But, you did promise me something, remember? You are mine for the whole night."

"How could I forget?" Adelaide smiled at Elijah, looking forward to the evening. She never really liked formal events but she couldn't wait to be with Elijah. "Just so you know, though, I will dance with Matt or so. I am sure Rebekah or your mother would love to dance with you as well."

"Rebekah, maybe. My mother... probably not." Elijah led her inside.

Once inside, her jaw dropped to the floor. It looked amazing, a lot different than what they lived in those 'cabins' all of those years ago.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly as she was quiet for a little while.

Adelaide looked up with a soft smile. "It's absolutely beautiful in here, Perfect, even."

"Like you." Elijah murmured softly, so soft that she shouldn't have heard but being a Vampire, she of course did hear it. She tried to fight the blush that threatened to creep up her cheek but she wasn't strong enough. "What?" Elijah asked, certain that she shouldn't have heard.

Adelaide shook her head. "It's hot in here." Adelaide lied.

"Do you want to go back outside?" Elijah asked, immediately worried. "I do have to be back soon, mother expects me to give a speech."

"A speech?" Adelaide asked, not able to keep the words in.

"Yeah, Mother insisted." Elijah explains. "So, do you want to go..." He didn't finish his sentence, instead looked behind her.

She turned and saw Elena standing there in a beautiful gown. She looked like a princess.

"I'll stay in." Adelaide answered Elijah's unfinished question.

Elijah smiled at her and offered his arm. Adelaide smiled softly as she took his arm.

"Ever the gentleman." Adelaide said softly, still smiling.

"I try to be." Elijah answered just as soft.

"Would you like to go out for a bit?" Elijah suggested. "Fresh air might do you good."

"I'd love that, thank you." Adelaide agreed.

They went outside and started walking. They came to some horses and Adelaide immediately wanted to go there. She remembered all the times she sat on a horse, riding it, feeling the wind in her hair. Feeling free.

"You ride horseback?" Elijah asked with a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, I do. I did, once. I'd love to do it again... I remember the free feeling I used to have. It was... Indescibable."

Elijah nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just... magnificent. That feeling..."

"Like you can take on the world." They both say.

"Yes, indeed. Why did you stop?"

"I started doing magic, it became my main priority, I didn't have the time anymore. I needed to master my powers. Horseback riding was a complication."

Elijah nodded. "Would you do it again, should you have the chance?"

Adelaide nodded. "Yes, I would. I miss it, a lot."

Adelaide a little step to the front, she would be kissing him. It seemed tempting but she didn't want to do anything. Not then. She didn't know Elijah anymore, not like she once used to. He is more then a millenium old, he must have changed, not?

Adelaide backed off and Elijah, who had already been leaning in, cleared his throat. "I think it is time for me to give my speech."

They walked inside, side by side, in an awkward silence. They entered and she stayed in the crowd while Elijah climbed the steps with his siblings. Somewhere during his speech, his mother came down and let her eyes trail down the crowd. Once she met Adelaide's eyes, her breathing hitched, Adelaide could see it. Adelaide willed her with my eyes to shut up about me to her children.

"So please, join me and my family for this dance." Elijah comcluded his speech.

He walked over to her and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Adelaide smiled and gave her hand. "I'd love to."

Elijah took her hand and led her to the ballroom. He took his place and they started the dance.

While dancing, Adelaide sang softly with the song. Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love had been her favorite song for a long time. She used to play it for Adeline not too long ago and when she was younger she used to play a song a lot like that one. She had a lot of good memories from that song.

After the dance, she and Elijah stepped outside of the room. "Would you like a tour?"

Adelaide nodded. "Yes."

So, he took her on a tour. It was a beautiful home. Elegant and old-fashioned... it was perfect for them.

He showed her every room, leaving his last. He opened his room and let her in.

"So, how strong of a witch are you?" He asked, while she was looking around. It was so him, elegant and classic. "I imagine you're strong seeing as you are the Hybrid that could mean the end of the Supernatural world. Aren't you the Vampire slash Witch?"

Adelaide froze. How did he know? "Elijah..."

"You know, I had these dreams of you and me in my old village. I thought they were just that, dreams. But then Mother started talking about the one Witch she'll always miss. I did not think anything of it, until she described you."

"Elijah..." she tried again.

"So, were you planning on telling me?"

"Elijah, what is said of me? You said so yourself, I am rumored to bring the end to everything Supernatural, people believe that. Think further, Elijah, if I end the Supernatural, I end myself, would I really do that? Especially now?"

"Now, what is now?"

"Adeline... She wasn't always my grandmother." Adelaide started. "It wasn't always like that. She calls me something different."

"What does she call you?" Elijah asked.

Adelaide sighed. "Momma, I adopted her years ago."

" _Momma_..."

 **The end of Chapter III, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Momma_..." Elijah breathed out.

Adelaide nodded. "I adopted her, she wasn't been taken care of. Anyway, I Always had a soft spot for children who were left out by their own family, parents."

"Niklaus..." Elijah softly murmured.

Adelaide smiled sweetly. "Yes, I had a thought like that as well. I don't know if it's all your brother but he's definitely part reason."

"That's why you're taking her illness so hard. You've taken care of her for years and now she might leave you."

Adelaide nodded again. "It will be very hard to say goodbye, she never wanted to be Vampire so I never turned her. I will miss her but I am happy with the time I got with her, it isn't enough but I am grateful that I at least got that."

Elijah smiled softly. "It must be hard for her as well..." Elijah couldn't finish his sentence as Adelaide's phone interrupted the talk.

Adelaide looked on her phone and saw that it was the hospital. "I'm sorry, I have to take this, it's the hospital." Elijah nodded and Adelaide picked up.

"Hello?" She cautionally asked.

"Miss Ackelson? I am I have vad news. You're grandmother is in the hospital. She is in a comatose state. I request you to come as soon as possible."

Elijah, who had been listening as well, already had his car keys in hand and stood at the door, waiting for her. When she hung up, she turned around to see Elijah waiting for her.

He smiled at her. "Come on. Let's go, I'll give you a ride."

"But,..."

Elijah felt for her, she had seen the lady as her daughter for years, maybe never stopped looking at her like that. He couldn't possibly imagine what it was like to lose a child as he can't produce any children. He was death, and the death couldn't reproduce.

"If it is your car, I'll give you a ride back here tomorrow so you can pick it up."

"But that'd be absurd. You would drop me off at the hospital, return here and pick me up at the hospital again..."

Elijah let out a laugh, "No, love, I'm not leaving you tonight."

"Wha-"

Elijah took her hand and led her out to the cars. He took her to his car and opened the door for her.

They quickly got to the hospital and were directed to the room. Doctor Fell was there and looked at Adelaide. "Adelaide, nice to see you again. I'm sorry to tell you this but you might have to prepare for the worst... It may be time to say goodbye. I'm sorry." She touched Adelaide's shoulder before leaving the room.

Adelaide sat down and Elijah stood next to her, touching her shoulder. Adelaide started silently crying before she decided to do what Adeline had been bugging her about. She was going to tell Elijah everything.

"It was three years before you changed..."

"Adelaide, you don't have to-"

"No, I do. Adeline wanted me to tell you, so I will. This is my way of saying goodbye." Adelaide wiped away the tears that had already fallen. "Like I said, it was three years before you turned. I was doing a certain spell that could mean death if you use it at the wrong time, of course death comes in many ways. We are death, but still here. Certain spells you shouldn't use at certain times, I did it anyway. I didn't know... I am the result of the wrong spell at the wrong time."

Adelaide took Adeline's hand in hers. "Your mother and the Bennett witch helped me after that. I created a daylight ring and it worked. Then the wolf-accident happened. I didn't know I had kept my powers but when I did find out, I kept it a secret."

"Or so you thought." Elijah said, remembering that she was part of their transformation.

"Or so I thought, indeed. She told me to help her or she'd disable my ring. I didn't want to but I couldn't lose the ability to go out. No one knew that something was wrong with me, I hadn't killed anyone and I made them forget if I broke down and did feed from humans. Back then I was like Stefan, I tried surviving on animal blood, it wasn't always enough but it didn't happen often that I attacked Humans either. I was proud of that... still am."

"You've never killed?" He asked, astonished.

"Not a human, no... animals on the other hand. I made you forget about me when you turned. I wanted you to live your own life. And then you left with the rest of your family. I was Always behind you, looking out for you. My... love for you didn't allow me to stay away from you."

"Love?" He questioned.

"We were best friends. I was a cliché girl. I fell in love with my best friend. Thatia came around and my dreams were shattered... I knew you would never look at me like that, not as long as she was around. I wanted to kill her... so badly, but I didn't because I wanted you to be happy and she seemed to do just that."

Adelaide looked at Elijah. "I left you behind when you went to New Orleans, I came here and met Katarina again, after all those years... She hadn't changed a thing. She played the Salvatore brothers just like she played you and Niklaus. I left and then lived life. I saw Rebekah and Klaus again in the twenties with Stefan. You weren't there. I looked out for them, anyway because I knew you would want that... I was lonely and wandered around after they left."

Adelaide looked back at Adeline. "You found her." Elijah figured out.

Adelaide nodded, not looking at him. "Yes, I found her. I had a soft spot for 'bastards'... A huge part of me thought of Niklaus every time someone had a child from an affair and the husband learned the truth. Adeline was one of those children and when her mother died, her mother's husband put her outside and didn't look back. I already had my eye on her, I was at the cemetery when she burried her mother."

"You took her in, because you though of Niklaus?"

"Yes, because she reminded me of Niklaus... What if Niklaus had someone like me? That'd look after him when he needed, not someone that would beat him. I hated Mikeal, which is why I helped them kill him... They don't know I did that though."

"How..."

"Well, I was in England wasn't I? I helped them by making Stefan stopping Mikeal killing Klaus. It wasn't only Klaus' compulsion."

"Yours as well."

"Elijah, I am begging you don't tell anyone... I will tell you anything you want to know but I want you to keep quiet about this. I want to keep living. I'll even leave town if you want but please don't tell anyone."

"I promise." Elijah softly said.

Little did she know he wanted anything but her leaving.

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah sat next to Adelaide, watching her sleep while waiting for something to happen. They wanted anything to happen, as long as it was good.

Elijah sat there, watching her. He had awoken only a few minutes before, he had woken from a dream of the past. They were running in the woods when they stopped laughing. He looked at her, with a smile. She hadn't said anything of them kissing, yet Elijah had kissed her in his dream. It felt so real and he was grateful for it. He didn't know if she wanted him like he wanted her.

He started to wake Adelaide when he saw the time. Nearly seven-thirty in the morning. He imagines she'd want to be awake for when the doctor made its rounds and if he wasn't wrong, they would start soon.

"Adelaide, please wake up. Love, please open those beautiful eyes to me." He said, gently shaking her shoulder.

A soft smile graced her face and she opened her eyes to him. "Hello, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderful... I had the most beautiful dream." He explained.

"Was it a memory again?" Adelaide asked, sitting up a bit.

"I don't know... We were running and laughing. I stopped suddenly and you crashed into me, I turned around..."

"You looked in my eyes and you kissed me." Adelaide finished. "That was my first kiss. It was the day before that feast in the village. The one where you danced with Tathia all night and Niklaus had to watch."

"Why did you let me when you knew I wouldn't be with you?"

"You loved me. I knew you did. I loved you and you loved me, I was hoping that maybe one day you would see that and leave Tathia... Not essentially for me, but for your love."

"I would've. My dreams, they felt so real... They all do. I could feel my love for you. "

"Did you... Is it different now that you are awake?" Adelaide asked.

Elijah thought about it. "No, I still feel the same. I love you... But do I still know you?"

"No, and I know that I don't know you. I love you, Elijah, always have and always will... Perhaps it is better, though, to get to know each other again."

Elijah smiled softly, and touched her cheek softly. Adelaide, loving the feeling of his hand on her, leaned into it and closed her eyes. "I think it would be best, indeed."

And so the rest of the morning was spent. In the hospital room with each other, Elijah told Adelaide how he remembered certain stuff and she altered it until it was the truth. Elijah smiled every time and saw how it made so much more sense.

At the end of the morning, nearly midday, Meredith Fell came in to look at Adeline.

"Adelaide, maybe it's best for you to go home, eat something and get some sleep. We'll call you if anything changes."

Adelaide looked at Elijah, who agreed with the doctor. "The doctor's right, love, it would be better for you to eat and get some sleep."

Adelaide knew it would be stupid to fight the both of them on it, so she stood and took her stuff. It was then that she noticed she was still in her gown and Elijah still in his tux. They must have looked ridiculous when they walked through the hallways to the parking lot.

Elijah opened the cardoor for her and Adelaide smiled as she got in.

She got out of the car when they arrived in front of the mansion. Elijah, who held the door open for her, held her hand when she got out. He walked her to her own car, which still stood there from the night before, which reminded him.

"Adelaide, can I ask you something? It's about last night."

Adelaide turned around, surprised by it but she nodded anyway not being able to say 'no' to him. At least that hadn't changed. "Yeah, of course."

"Last night, you told me not to drink from the champagne, I already sipped it, but why couldn't I?"

"Magic. I noticed it immediately. The drinks were mixed with magic. Blood-magic. I have no idea what spell but there was definitely a spell." Adelaide told him.

"Well, as I said, I already sipped it, yet I feel nothing."

"Magic isn't always something that takes immediate effect. Most of the time, it needs time to take effect." Adelaide explained. "If you can get me a bit from that champagne from yesterday, I can find out what spell was used though."

"I'll get it to you as soon as possible." Elijah promised.

Adelaide smiled. "That'd be great, thank you. I'll be going now... I really need to get out of this dress."

Elijah stepped back and looked at her from top to toe. "No, you don't really need to get out of it, it looks good on you." Elijah smiled at her as he looked up. "I'll see you soon, for that drink, huh?"

Adelaide nodded, opening her car. "Yes, you will. See you soon."

"Bye." He told her, holding her door open for her. Once she was in, he closed the door. He stayed in the driveway until he couldn't see her anymore, or until she couldn't see him anymore.

When Adelaide got home, she quickly got out of the car and rushed to her room to change. She loved this dress, so much but she really wanted to get out of it after nearly two days.

I got out of my gala dress and took out a red dress and nude heels. I was taking off my make up when the doorbell rang. I put down my wipe and ran down the stairs to the door.

Standing in front of me was Elijah, with champagne and a lot of candles.

"Hi, thought you could- Wow..." He breathed out.

I looked down with a blush. He didn't look bad either.

On the contrary.

He looked absolutely gorgeous. He looked like Elijah. She couldn't wait to be wi-

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt lips move against her own. _Elijah..._ was the only thing in her mind as she locked her hand behind his neck.

Apparently Elijah couldn't wait anymore for them to be them, because he was the one who pushed her against the door when he closed it behind him.

* * *

 **Any thoughts? Let me know!**

 **Happy New Year! Here's my treat for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah didn't know what he saw when he looked up and saw what she was wearing.

 _Mine._

The only thing that went through his head was that. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

He didn't think anything else. Not while he was kissing her and not while he was feeling her up. She felt so good against him. Like she was made just for him and that was the only thing that he paid attention to when they were together.

He didn't plan on doing this, he really didn't. He actually wanted to get to know her better first before they would do anything but when he saw her standing in front of him, looking like a true vision with no make-up and the most beautiful dress. She looked like an Angel sent from heaven just for him, although he had done nothing to deserve her.

Panting, they drew back.

"So... Let's practice some magic." She told him.

...

Watching her do magic, was one of the most amazing things Elijah had ever seen. She did magic and her Vampire face came out. The veins around her eyes popped out her her eyes self they changed.

After the spell, she blacked out for a bit, letting the candles, whose flames had been pretty high, dim out. Elijah was concerned and rushed over to her.

When she came by not even two minutes after she blacked out, Elijah had her in his arms and was caressing her face. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Hi." She said, sitting up a bit but not leaving his arms.

"Hey, you were out." He pointed out.

Adelaide nodded at him with a look telling him not to worry about it. Well, he did. He worried about it a lot. She was supposed to be the most powerful witch, how could she black out?

"It's because the magic in the champagne was so strong. Like Esther-like strong."

"My mother did that? What was the spell?"

"It was a binding spell with the help of doppelganger's blood. Elena's blood." Adelaide explained.

"Wha-Bu- When I talked to Elena yesterday when she came back from my mother she told me it was only to meet her. Nothing more." Elijah said.

Adelaide took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Elijah... If I did that, and I was your mother, I'd ask Elena to keep quiet about it. You know, we can see if the spell worked."

"How?" Elijah was interested immediately. His mother linked people, probably him and his siblings, so that when one dies, the others die as well. It would be perfect to kill fast and silent. Mother would get rid of them all, but that left all the other Vampires in the world which were a lot so it didn't really make sense.

It was Adelaide who got him out of his thoughts by pecking his lips.

He pulled back and looked at her in shock. "What- Why was that, love?"

"That, Kjærlighet, is because you didn't listen. I was explaining something but you were too deep in thought to pay attention. Do you need me to repeat?"

Elijah nodded and actually paid attention now.

"So, I would take a bit of your blood along with your siblings' blood to look at it but the thing is, something tells me Finn is in on this, so we'll need to keep this a secret. I could use only yours, Niklaus', and Rebekah's blood as well. It could work, I could see if the three of you are linked so it should be easy-"

"My brother and sister are home now, my mother and Finn and Koll are out right now, we could do it now if you'd wish."

"The sooner, the better." Adelaide told him.

Elijah stood, taking her with him. He led her to his car and they sped away. Elijah wanted to know if his mother had succeeded in her spell to bind people.

"Legend has it that when an Original dies, his whole 'bloodline'- for lack of a better word- dies with him or her. But then again, Legend also has it that I want to end all Supernatural which isn't true at all." Adelaide said.

"You know that we'll have to tell them, right? I can't imagine Niklaus being too happy to listen." Elijah said with a touch of worry in his tone. He just got Adelaide, he didn't want to lose her. He believed her when she told him she didn't want to end Supernatural, but he knew his brother and he wouldn't be so understanding.

"Niklaus and I always had a good relationship. We turned to each other when Tathia chose you, we leaned on each other. We loved each other as siblings. Maybe if I let him remember that, he would understand it better?" Adelaide suggested.

Elijah thought about it, but his thoughts always went to the fact that his love and his brother confided in each other when he was together with a girl that he didn't even love. He was blinded by her beauty but he didn't really love her, not like his brother did. How could he love her? His heart already belonged to someone.

"It might work. _Might_. I don't know, but it is worth a shot." Elijah finally said.

Adelaide nodded. "It is, we'll try that and if he tries anything..."

"I'll hold him off." Elijah finished.

Adelaide smiled and kissed the back of his hand. "I know you will."

Elijah smiled at Adelaide before turning to the road again and focusing on it. He really didn't know how his brother was going to react, he hoped he wouldn't rash out and actually think it through. He just hoped that he would do it.

They pulled up in front of the Mikealson mansion and walked inside. They quickly found Rebekah, only Rebekah- Perhaps Niklaus wasn't at home after all- in the living room, just being bored, really. It was rather sad to see her like that when once upon a time the girl, all of them really, had been full of life. There was never a dull moment with her- or again, all of them.

"Sister, can we talk?" Elijah requested.

The blonde Original looked up and saw Adelaide standing there.

"Well, if that isn't the lovely witch that stole my brother's attention. What can I do?" Rebekah asked.

"May I try something?" Adelaide asked.

Rebekah shrugged because after all, what could a little witch like herself do to an Original like herself?

Adelaide slowly stepped to the Vampire and looked her in the eyes. She felt Elijah's eyes on her back but she didn't mind him. Instead, she took Rebekah's face in her hands and looked deeper into him.

" _Remember_." She breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Remember." Adelaide breathed. She saw the memories flash in front of her and she stepped back, closer to Elijah.

Suddenly, Rebekah's eyes snapped to her and in an instant she stood in front of Adelaide, until Elijah stepped in between the two.

Adelaide had never been more grateful for Elijah because she was quite sure that Rebekah would have done something to her if he hadn't had stepped in. Rebekah couldn't kill her as she was just as her brother, Immortal.

"Brother, before you do anything... Listen. Hear her out." Elijah said.

Niklaus looked at him before he pushed him out of the way and stood in front of Adelaide. He looked at her as if he was inspecting her before he took her in his arms.

Was Rebekah hugging her?

"Addy." She breathed out in her hair.

She looked at Elijah and saw that there was possession in his eyes, it was very clear. She was hugging a girl, why was he so upset?

Rebekah pulled back and looked at her with a smile.

"No, it can't be. You... how can you be a Witch and a Vampire? It's impossible."

"No, it isn't." Elijah said. "There are tales of her, you know them."

"They all say that you mean the end to all Supernatural, if I'm not mistaken." Rebekah said with a smirk. "But that would mean your own end, so Adelaide, what is it that you need to tell us?"

"The champagne you drank last night? There was a binding spell on it. You all drank it and I can't imagine Esther linking anyone else but you. It was a powerful spell but there is a reversal spell as well."

"What makes this one so different from the others? I mean, all of our mother's spells are powerful. Why is this one different?" Rebekah asked.

"Elena's blood is a key-part of the spell. Doppelganger's blood." Adelaide explained.

"So, that bitch helped our mother with a spell that would most likely kill us all? All that talk about forgiveness... It's all rubbish? She doesn't mean it?" Rebekah asked with tears in her eyes.

Adelaide looked at her. "I am sorry."

"That's quite okay, it isn't you that's doing this. So, what is the plan?"

"I first want to see if the spell actually worked but for that I need your blood. The three of yours need to give me a bit of your blood and I see if it actually worked."

Rebekah flashed away and Adelaide was afraid she wasn't going to let her do it but she returned with a knife and a glass. She took his hand and put it over the glass and cut her hand making blood drop into the glass.

Elijah looked at his sister in surprise. They wondered why Rebekah did it without question. She never did that, she always looked for ulterior moves.

"I'll go." Elijah took the knife and cut himself.

Adelaide lit the candles that were in the room with a flick of her wrist before she held her hands out in front of her, making sure the glass was in between the two hands and started chanting.

Rebekah looked in wonder at Adelaide's face while Elijah looked in pure adoration. That witch/vampire was his and he loved every second he spent with her.

Adelaide looked up at the siblings and smiled sadly at them. "It worked. What happens to one of you, happens to all of you."

Rebekah was the first to ask. "So, what do we do now?"

...

Elijah and Adelaide stood in front of Elena's door. She opened it and there was surprise written all over her face.

"Elijah... Adelaide." She said.

Adelaide and Elijah forced a smile. "Elena." They both said.

" I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. Us." Elijah asked.

"We want to show you something." Adelaide added.

They got into the car when Elena had her coat and left into the woods near the tunnels underneath the area. They pulled up not too far from it and got out.

"Forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah said.

Adelaide silently agreed with her, she missed it as well which is why she always came back here.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena said.

Beautiful. Adelaide thought. It was home.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze."

Adelaide remembered that, she would often go there with Elijah. Just to watch the horses graze, and see them run around in their group. It was always beautiful to watch.

"That's incredible." Elena said.

It was.

"Come." Elijah ordered.

He led them to rocks on top of the tunnels. Adelaide had heard that Elijah used to play down there and whenever he was gone and didn't know where he was, she was always worried that something would happen. It wouldn't be the first time that he would 'disappear' and she'd cast a spell to look where he is and she'd find out he's right underneath her.

"Do you know this place too?" Elena asked.

" I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance." Elijah told Elena.

Elena started to walk back. "Elijah, I should probably go home."

"I admire you, Elena." Elijah said, ignoring her comment about going home. "You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face."

"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." Elena said but her heart sped up, indicating that she was lying again.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball; you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth." Elijah ordered.

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena said with a pained expression.

Adelaide frowned. She spoke up as she hadn't talked. "What, Elena?"

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother... We didn't know what to think." Elena explained.

Adelaide still frowned but Elijah was the one that spoke. "Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again."

"When she asked to see me, I...I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill." Elena told the couple.

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah asked.

"She wants to undo the evil she created." Adelaide supplied.

Elena slowly shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth...be careful what you wish for."

Elijah breaks a hole into the Earth, grabs Elena, and jumps down the hole with her all the while Adelaide looks at it.

Elijah came back up and gave Adelaide a kiss on her temple as he waited for Rebekah.

The plan was to give the Salvatore brothers an ultimatum. Make sure that the witches that Esther needs, are not of value anymore. If not, Rebekah- who had just arrived- would kill her and they would lose their precious doppelganger.

When Elijah had explained everything to Rebekah, she still didn't want to believe it.

"No, mother wouldn't do that. Not to us. She loves us." Rebekah said.

Adelaide looked at her. "Beks."

"No, mother wouldn't do that to me. She loves me."

Adelaide looked at her with sorrow in her eyes when Rebekah was close to tears and stepped to Elijah. She kissed his lips and told him to go.

"I'll take care of Elena, along with Rebekah. Don't worry."

Elijah nodded, pecked her lips and nodded. He stepped in his car and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah sat in a recliner at the Salvatore Boarding house. Damon was looking at him when Stefan came in.

"I can't find her anywhere." He then saw Elijah sitting there.

"Hello, Stefan." Elijah said calmly.

"He has Elena." Damon pointed out.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So...if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother." Elijah explained.

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon said.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead." Elijah stood up. "Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked, curious as to what the Original Vampire expected from them.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, he means..." Damon made a cutting motion with his forefinger over his neck.

"You want us to kill them." Stefan spells out.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them." Elijah said, explaining why he wouldn't do it himself.

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon nearly spits out, not liking how he is being ordered around.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started." Elijah then left the boarding house.

Meanwhile, Rebekah and Adelaide sat in the caverns with Elena.

"Alright, love, now look into the camera." Rebekah ordered.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?" Rebekah said.

Elena looked at Adelaide. "What about you. Did they compel you. I thought you were-"

Adelaide laughed. "Elena, I am not compelled! I am doing this on my own! I chose for this. Contrary to what you think, Gilbert, they are not all that bad. They are not the bad people you believe they are."

Elena looked at her, searching her eyes before looking at Rebekah. " I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you?"

"You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you."

" This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you."

"Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not. But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage." Rebekah stepped closer to Elena and got in her face. "So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off."

In the Grill-where Koll and Klaus where drinking- Caroline stepped in and stopped in front of Alaric to give him a curt nod. She continued to go to the bar but Klaus stopped her.

"Caroline!"

"Oh, it's you." Caroline said, looking at him and his brother.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus invited, pointing at the bar.

"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks." She said before leaving again.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus asked his brother.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol made fun of his brother.

Niklaus put his drink down and looked at his brother. " I'll take that as a challenge."

Kol stepped to Meredith, who was playing pool and took a cue.

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?"

"None of your bussines."

"Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol."

"Why don't you get lost, Kol?" Meredith suggests.

Koll looked at her with 'interest' in his eyes. "And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

Kol walked towards Meredith and touched her face. She slapped his hand away while Alaric walked up from behind.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost." Alaric pointed out.

Koll turned around and faced Alaric. "Well, I'm pretty sure I don't care."

Alaric stabbed him with a silver dagger and Meredith walked before the two guys to cover up what was happening as Alaric took ahold of Koll and took him to the back of the grill.

Rebekah in the tunnels beneath the town deceased as Koll was daggered, as was Finn who stood in the pentagram Esther needed. Elena took a chance to run as Adelaide was occupied with Rebekah.

Niklaus, who had been talking with Caroline on a bench at the town square, felt it too and grabbed at his chest before he stood up.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, standing up as well.

"What did you do?" He asked Caroline.

Caroline answered, "Nothing."

Niklaus grabbed Caroline forcefully and asked again. "What did you do?!"

" I didn't do anything. Stop it!"

"Koll." Niklaus realises before flashing away.

At the back of the Grill, the Salvatore brothers were waiting for Alaric and Koll. When Alaric finally came, they weren't expecting Klaus to show up and ruin it.

He ran over, undaggered Koll and knocked Alaric against the wall. Stefan tried to attack Klaus but Klaus knocked him out too.

In the woods, Rebekah woke up alone as Adelaide ran after Elena with no luck.

"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus spat out to Damon.

"Do it." Damon dared. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked shocked.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." Damon provoked.

Elijah then appeared at the top of the stairs and spoke to Niklaus.

"Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus." Elijah ordered.

Niklaus turned around. "What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" He asked when Elijah didn't asnwer the first time.

Elijah simply walked down the stairs, holding his phone and turned to Damon.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

Damon looked at the clock on the church tower and saw it was only 8.30. "You told me we had until after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah turned around and started walking away. "Clock's ticking."


	9. Chapter 9

In the woods, Rebekah realized that the two are gone and took of. She quickly found Adelaide but without Elena.

There were two ways in front of them.

"You go that way." Adelaide said, pointing left, "and I'll go that way." She said, pointing at the other way.

Rebekah nodded and took off, Adelaide doing the same.

" You can't hide, Elena!" Adelaide heard Rebekah scream, she also heard Elena trip and fall. "Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worst day."

Adelaide giggled, knowing the blonde Original was right.

Elena got up and got to the entrance of the cave with the Native American drawings. Rebekah grabbed her from behind and kept her firmly against her.

"Boo!" Rebekah said in Elena's ear.

Adelaide heared it all and started running that way. Elena headbutted Rebekah and jumped into the cave.

"You little bitch!" Rebekah spat.

Rebekah tried to enter the cave bit couldn't just as Adelaide walked up to Rebekah.

"What the..." Rebekah said.

"Sorry, no Vampires allowed. But I'm sure you can send Adelaide in to end me." Elena said. "Maybe it'll stop the pain from her betrayal."

"I didn't betray you, Elena, to betray you, I need to be in on the plan and actually say I agree! I didn't! I never did nor will I ever do that." Adelaide said, not making a move to enter the cave. "You're trying to kill the man I love! The family I love and you expect me to be okay with that? Well, I'm not, Elena. It isn't fair to them. They aren't the bad people you make them out to be. Not to everyone."

"Oh yeah, what about Klaus and how-"

"You dare say one bad word about Niklaus and I'll end you. I don't care if it is time or not. Niklaus isn't the bad guy here, he isn't some monster. You make him out like that but he cares. He cares about family and friends... you're just neither. Ask Caroline if he's really that bad, she'll tell you he's not. You made him like that."

"He made Stef-"

"He made Stefan realise who he really was. He told Stefan to drink humanblood because he's a Vampire, it's what we do, we drink human blood. He never told Stefan to become the Ripper he sometimes is."

"What we do?" Elena asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Yes, Elena. I am the monster everyone talks about." Adelaide lets her Vampire face come out while doing a spell on the candles scattered across the room. "I am the half Vampire, half Witch hybrid."

Elena took a step back and shook her head. "No." She said and kept repeating it.

After a while, Rebekah told Adelaide to hide for a bit as she goes to get something. She returned as Elena had grabbed a flashlight and was looking for an exit when she saw Rebekah with a canister full of gasoline.

"Elena! Let's pick it up where we left off." She told the döppelganger.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as Rebekah had thrown some over her.

Rebekah pours some more over the rest over the cavern and spoke, "Thought I'd shake things up a bit."

"Are you insane?" Elena asked.

Adelaide leaned against the rock wall and shrugged. "She prefers spontaneous."

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's probably why Damon likes me so much." Rebekah pointed that last to Elena.

Elena ducked in time when Rebekah threw the cannister at her which makes it hit the back wall. While Elena slowly stands up, looking at the wall and the cannister, Rebekah took out a match.

"Here's what's gonna happen." Rebekah said, throwing the match to one side of Elena staring a fire, "You're gonna come outside." Rebekah throws another match in, looking at Elena. "Or you're going to stay in there and burn."

The fire burned itself out and Adelaide stood up. "The next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?"

Elena looked at her before turning at Rebekah. "I don't know, you tell me, Rebekah. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you."

"You should be very careful what you say to me." Rebekah warned.

"You're still wearing her necklace." Elena pointed out.

"Do you want it? Is that your last request?" Rebekah asked before she ripped off the necklace and threw it at Elena. "Here. It's all yours."

"She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah." Elena attempts to explain. "She told me that she...she just doesn't have another choice."

" Spare me your pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? Just say the word." Rebekah lights a match and holds it out, daringly.

"You're not going to do it."

"And why is that?"

"Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I- I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings."

The match burned out and Rebekah dropped it. "The tough act doesn't suit you."

"I never said I was tough." Elena pointed out. "But we all know I'm right."

"We all have choices, you know? Esther's just choosing wrong now." Adelaide said.

Meanwhile, at the old witch house Finn has already woken up as the three other brothers are coming. Finn heard them and warned Esther, who told the Bennet witches to go.

"My sons, come forward" Esther ordered.

"Stay beside me, mother." Finn pleaded.

Esther walked in the pentagram, "It's okay. They can't enter."

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Koll spat.

"Be quiet, Koll. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther casually said.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah said, stepping a bit forward.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther said stoically.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Klaus came up.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

A few moments later, as Damon has killed Abby Bennet-Wilson, Esther senses the spirits leaving her as she was preparing for the spell.

"No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" She exclaimed.

"Mother!" Finn yelled.

The pentagram torches flared up. Finn grabbed Esther. The other brothers cowered from the flames and after a moment the torches died out. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol stood around in shock while Finn and Esther were long gone.


	10. Chapter 10

In the tunnels, Elena sat on the ground as both Rebekah and Adelaide got the text it was okay to let her go.

"You can go now." Adelaide said.

"Seems your boys took care of the problem." Rebekah added.

"How did they do that?" Elena asked.

"They turned Abby Bennet into a vampire, Elena." Adelaide explained. "Damon turned Abby Bennet into a vampire."

"What?"

"Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying."

Rebekah left but Elena staid a bit with Adelaide.

"Why?" Elena finally asked.

"I am older than them, but I knew them when they were Humans. Elena, you have no idea what Mikeal did to Klaus. Klaus was once my best friend and Mikeal turned him into a monster. You were trying to kill Elijah, the man that I have, litterally, loved for over a thousand years! What if I asked you to do the same with Stefan... Damon... Jeremy or Alaric? You'd do the same as me. I didn't have a choice!"

"We all have choices, Adelaide." Elena repeated Adelaide's earlier words.

"You're right, we do. I made this choice but Elena if we're being fair, we both know that if you were in my position you would've done exactly the same, if not more. I know you will go blab about me to the rest but just know that I never pretended to be someone else. Someone I was not."

"You will bring end to all Supernatural, Addy!" Elena cried out.

"No, I won't. Why would I do that? Give me one good reason. Elena, I am Supernatural."

Elena nodded, knowing she was right.

"Elena, I never wanted this to happen but you were just going to kill Elijah. That, however, is not of importance. We should check up on Bonnie and Abby."

Elena nodded and followed Adelaide out of the caverns.

At Caroline's house, Bonnie said that Adelaide could come in but not Elena.

"Elena never wanted this." Addy said as she and Bonnie were the only ones in the room.

"I know." Bonnie said, not taking her eyes off of Abby. "It's just..."

"Whenever something bad happens to Elena, you're the one who gets hurt. I get it, Bonnie, no need to explain."

"You do. How can you be Vampire and Witch?"

"Wrong spell at the wrong time. When I say you need to wait to do a spell, it is for a reason, Bonnie. I made a mistake I hope you will never make."

Bonnie nodded, finally looking up.

"Elijah Mikealson, though!"

Adelaide chuckled. "Yes... That. Mind if we don't? I still need to face him... later."

"Are you going to leave?"

"I can't. Not with Adeline and everything..."

Bonnie nodded. "You're right." Bonnie said, creeping closer to the open door before standing so that she's still hidded but can hear it.

Adelaide listened in on the two friends talking at the door. "You know, you're right. I just...just tell her that I love her, okay?"

"Of course I will." That was Caroline.

Adelaide hears Elena go away and Caroline shut the door but she saw Bonnie nearly crying.

After she had calmed down Bonnie, Adelaide went to the Mikealson mansion.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah asked as she entered the room Elijah was in along with Adelaide. The blonde Vampire had wondered around in the woods as she claimed.

"It's over, Rebekah." He said, not looking away from the window.

"Where's mother?" Rebekah wondered.

"We have no mother. Only Esther, and Esther was right." Elijah said.

Adelaide frowned as she looked at Elijah back. "What are you talking about, Elijah?"

Elijah turned around and looked at Adelaide as if he was surprised she was even there. As if he had forgotten about her.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent."

"Elena's hardly innocent." Rebekah gritted out.

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister. My love." He said, directing each word to the two girls in the room.

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they!" Rebekah spat out.

"Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." Elijah said before leaving.

Adelaide quickly followed and they stopped in the woods, at the place where the horses would graze.

"So you're leaving."

"Please come with me." Elijah pleaded.

"Elijah-"

"We could start over, together. Get to know each other again, love each other. Be together."

"Elijah-"

"Please come with me, I can't do this without you."

"Elijah... I want to, I really do but I can't. Adeline is here. I can't leave her not like this."

"So, you're not coming with me?"

"Please don't. Please don't leave. You could stay, Esther's away anyway."

Elijah shook his head. "I can't. There's nothing here for me anymore."

Adelaide took a step back. "Good to know I'm nothing to you."

"Adela-"

"Don't, just- Don't! Stop! Run! Just run, don't look back! Forget about me. That shouldn't be so hard, should it? As I am nothing to you!"

"Ade-" but she already took off back to the mansion. Niklaus merely looked up from the phone he was watching.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall." Rebekah instructed.

"What is it?" Niklaus asked.

"A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree."

"And? We burned that tree to the ground." Niklaus shrugged it off, Adelaide agreed.

"Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar." Rebekah pointed out.

Adelaide looked at the images. "No," She shook her head. "That can't be right."

"A White Oak tree, three hundred years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik. Adelaide."

 **Part One of the story is done! I will write the second part (which will cover Elijah and Adelaide in season ) but I won't make a different story for it. I'll proceed with this story until I switch over to the Originals, then I'll perhaps create another story or continue this one.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Months passed but Mystic Falls never quieted down.

First, the white oak stake that can be made out of the wood of the wickery bridge, which Sage burned down but she forgot the sign of the Wickery Bridge, a sign made out of the same wood as the bridge.

Esther coming back to town and turning Alaric Saltzman into a Vampire killing machine. It nearly killed Klaus and Rebekah and the rest of the Originals.

Finn had actually died and took all the Vampires he made, meaning Sage and all the Vampires she turned and so on, with him.

Rebekah managed to get Matt run of the road, killing Elena in the process as she didn't want Stefan to save her but Matt first when they went down, making Elena turn into a Vampire.

There were Hunters in town that took in every Vampire, including Rebekah when they got her. Klaus took possession of Tyler's body and saved Caroline instead of his own sister.

The Council blew themselves up after the Vampires left.

Rebekah made sure that Niklaus had no more Döppelganger blood.

There was a cure for Vampirism but the lovely Katherine Pierce took it out of Silas' hands, killing Jeremy Gilbert to wake him up so she could get it and ran off, no one knew where she went to but a hunt was set up.

When Elena finally broke down, Damon told her to turn her Humanity off, which she did and that resulted in her burning down her old house with Jeremy's body.

Silas was tormenting the town, appearing as whoever he wants but has yet to come to Adelaide.

Talking about Adelaide, she was heartbroken after what Elijah did. She didn't leave Adeline's bedside, who was still in a coma. She occasionally checked up with Niklaus or Rebekah when they came around. Niklaus had found out about her being the other Hybrid but accepted her and was happy to have his old best friend back. She always got him, which he was thankful for.

One day, Adelaide got a phone call from Rebekah who was out with Humanless Elena.

"Beks, what is it?" Adelaide asked, waking up a bit more.

"Oh sorry, Addy, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's fine, now what is it?" Adelaide sat up a bit more.

"I need you to come and help, please. We found Katherine, we're in Willoughby."

"Pennsylvania?" Adelaide groaned. "I'll be there soon."

An hour later, because she took a flight, Adelaide was in Pennsylvania. She had bought a very last minute ticket after she sped to the airport and got on the first flight, which- Lucky Adelaide- left ten minutes after. The flight only took 55 minutes so she got there fast. She went to the nearest woods before she ran as well.

Soon, she got to Willoughby and called Rebekah again.

"I'm here, where are you?"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"It's called an airplane, Beks, you know- it flies. Anyway, where are you?"

"The diner."

"Be there in a sec."

She hung up and her phone pinged, meaning she had a text.

Need you here, come as soon as possible. -Nik.

I'm not in Mystic Falls. Willoughby. Call someone else. -Addy.

Pennsylvania? I'll call Caroline. -Nik.

Adelaide cringed at that. Caroline still wasn't his biggest fan, definitely not after what happened when Niklaus took Tyler's body.

Fine. See you soon. -Addy.

Adelaide put her phone away and walked into the diner. Only Rebekah was there with Katherine, Elena nowhere in sight. However, the Salvatore brothers were there instead.

Adelaide walked over and heard them talking.

"So let me get this straight: I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box, right? I don't think so." Rebekah rehashes.

"What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?" Damon asked Katherine, who sat there smiling as if she knew something the others didn't.

Adelaide ticked Stefan's shoulder, who looked up and smiled at her before moving a bit so she could join.

"Are we having fun?" Adelaide asked.

"No, they don't want to tell where Elena is." Damon said, nodding at the two girls in front of them.

"I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead." Katherine said, and when everyone waited for her to elaborate, she finally did it. "She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him-an Original brother, impeccable taste."

Elijah. She immediately listen up. She had spent a long time moping over him. She had considerd calling him, messaging him through magic, locating him and looking him up but she never did. She always remembered his words.

There's nothing here keeping me.

Nothing. She meant nothing to him. That's what he basically said because she was there and she wanted to keep him there. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her. But, she was nothing. Not to him.

"Elijah." Rebekah said.

"Elijah's here?" Damon asked.

Stefan spoke. "Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you."

Stefan and Adelaide had gotten drunk together a lot of times over the past months, definitely after Elena left him for Damon so they became closer. They were great friends now and was the first one she'd call if she needed help. When he heard something about her, he'd stick up for her. He came by the hospital every day to visit her and Adeline.

"Oh, when I say friend, I mean friend." Katherine elaborated.

Adelaide leaned in closer, not believing what Katherine was saying. "I'm sorry, what?"

Everyone looked at her. Stefan and Damon, and well everybody else, knew of her past and how she had fallen in love with Elijah more than a thousand years ago.

"It probably took him about ten seconds to realise that she wasn't me, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest." Katherine said, not getting it.

"All right. Where are they?" Stefan asked, losing his patience.

Adelaide turned to Rebekah. "Beks, you do realise if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure, right?" She knew how much Bekah wanted to be human again and she couldn't blame her but they both knew that she wouldn't get it without Elena.

"Fine. They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park." Bekah confesses.

Adelaide and Stefan got up. "We'll go talk to Elijah."

"Addy..." Rebekah started.

Adelaide shook her head. "We'll go talk to Elijah."


	12. Chapter 12

Adelaide was walking across the town with Stefan when she got enough of it.

"You have Katherine's phone, right?" Adelaide asked.

Stefan nodded, handing it over. Adelaide took it and dialed the number she knew was Elijah's.

"Katerina?" He answered with so much affection that she couldn't do it and gave the phone to Stefan.

"Hello, Elijah." Stefan answered.

Adelaide listened in. _"Where is Katherine?"_

"Where's Elena?" Stefan shot back.

 _"Safe. How long she remains so depends upon you."_

"Well, I guess the same goes for Katherine." Stefan said.

 _"Oh, Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you."_ Elijah said, keeping in mind that Katherine is much older than the two brothers.

Adelaide held out her hand. Stefan was confused but gave it anyway.

"Yes, she can." Adelaide said and heard Elijah gasp. "When we're talking about Stefan and Damon yet it is me and your baby sister than will get our hands on her. Be prepared, Elijah, for I shall take your beloved Katerina." She spat the name and gave the phone back to Stefan.

 _"Tell me where they are."_ Elijah demanded, not knowing it wasn't Adelaide on the phone anymore.

"Relax. No one's gonna get hurt as long as Katherine hands over the cure."

 _"Do you understand how much my sister despises Katherine?"_

Adelaide snorted. "Does he understand how much I hate her? Now that she has touched him, even more so."

 _"I assure you, Rebekah will end her the moment she ceases to be of use."_

"I'll end her before she can even be of use." Adelaide mumbled.

"Well, just tell me where you are, and we can talk this through." Stefan demanded.

" _You listen to me very carefully, Stefan. If anything whatsoever happens to Katherine, I will descend upon Elena."_

 _Speaker_ , Adelaide mouthed.

Stefan did put the phone on speaker, held it between them and Adelaide spoke. "Should I find you and Elena and something happens, or already happened, to Elena on your watch, I'll end you."

" _You can't... You lo-"_

"I loved you, but that changed the moment you told me I was nothing. So, _drittsekk_ , if anything happens to Elena on your watch, it won't be Katerina Petrova you need to worry about. I'll see you soon, Mikealson."

Adelaide hung up and practiced a locator spell. "Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras"

She saw an alley and Elena talking to Elijah.

"I know where they are, I'll go... you find Katherine and your brother. Should Rebekah do anything, she's untouchable."

Stefan nodded before they both leave.

Soon, she's at the alley. "You underestimate me, Elena. I know who she is. I know what she's done." She heard Elijah say.

"And you think she's changed? She's playing you. She lied to you, Elijah." Elena said to Elijah.

"She didn't lie to me about your transformation." Elijah said. "You're not just a vampire, though, are you? There's something else. You...you're not yourself."

Adelaide came into sight for Elena. "I believe it is called flipping of your humanity switch."

Elijah turned around and his breath hitched. In front of him stood Adelaide in shorts with a navy blue tank top and her hair was down in waves, around her head. She wore heels underneath her shorts and stood tall. But not just literally. She stood there with a raised chin and squinted eyes.

"You've abandoned your emotions." Elijah said to Elena. "Why?"

"My brother's dead. Your girlfriend killed him." Elena accused.

Elijah looked shocked and Adelaide walked closer. "Elena, I believe our noble one here, didn't know what his little... mphm, 'girlfriend' did."

"You didn't know?" Elena scoffed. "Of course you didn't."

"She lied." Elijah murmured.

"I hate to say I told you so, but...duh!" Elena said.

"Sucks, doesn't it? I know what it is like, Elijah, a few months back the guy that I loved told me he loved me as well. Not even six hours later he told me there was nothing holding him in that place. Now, you see, I believed he loved me. He lied to me-"

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did! You told me, you loved me! Yet, you turn your back on me and not even five minutes afterwards you're already hooking up with a Döppelganger, one that put you up against your brother 500 years ago. Was it really that easy?"

"You think this has been easy? On me? It certainly looked like it was easy for you when I saw you with Stefan Salvatore, I saw you moved on, so I did the same. Is that a crime?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't moved on from you! I have been moping around, pretending I don't care but guess what, I do care! I care because I love you but you just proved- yet again, may I add- that you don't love me even though you claim you do."

"Of course I do, but when I came back to town the week after I left, I saw you out and about with Stefan Salvatore. Laughing and having fun. Forgive me for thinking you moved on."

"Damn it, Elijah! That is called friendship. You know that, friendship? It's when you have people around you that care for you and will try to make you laugh when you're down. I have laughed and had fun with Niklaus as well, so tell me, did I move on with him as well?"

Elijah took a deep breath, making sure he doesn't lash out on her. He turned to Elena instead of continuing his banter with Adelaide. "I know what it feels like to lose a brother. And I'm sorry for your pain. I...I only hope that you can find your way back to yourself someday."

"Just like you hope Katherine will find her way back? You still think that innocent girl you saved from Klaus ages ago is in there somewhere?" Elena asked as she stood up.

"I'd like to think so, yes." Elijah confesses.

"She's not. She's a monster now, Elijah. The sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back then is dead. And she's not coming back." Adelaide said. Even though she hated his guts at the moment, she still didn't wish him any pain.

"I'm not a fool, Adelaide. Of course this has occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this...Katherine façade?" Elijah asked.

"You boys are all the same. Damon and Stefan still think that the girl they love is still in here somewhere, too." Elena cut in.

"You can't blame them for having hope, Elena. It'd be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours."

"'Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you always and forever.' I remember reading that in a letter once." Elena quoted.

Elijah smirked. "Well, the writer sounds positively gifted. I'm sure he meant what he wrote."

"I'm sure he did. And it felt good to watch that letter burn, along with my old life and along with Jeremy's body." Elena falls lifeless on the floor and behind her stands Katherine. Without Damon, Stefan or Rebekah.

"Sorry, I got held up." Katherine said.

"Where is Rebekah?" Adelaide asked, worried about the blonde Original.

Katherine shrugged and as much as Adelaide hated to do it, she groaned before speeding off towards the house where she saw Rebekah.


	13. Chapter 13

Adelaide came back in time to see Rebekah shooting up from the couch with a refreshed look and her mouth open in wonder. Damon was standing near a bookcase with a letter opener and Stefan sat in front of Rebekah.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked.

Adelaide had no idea what was going on but she just went with it, and sat down next to Stefan, in front of Rebekah, searching her face.

"I- I feel good." She said with a smile. "I feel great- I feel alive."

"Slight problem with being alive-I can kill you know." Damon said before he threw the letter opener to Rebekah, who caught it easily. Both she and Stefan looked in wonder at the gash which healed instantly.

"I'm still a vampire. The cure didn't work." Rebekah breathed out.

"You took the cure?" Adelaide accused.

"It worked just like she wanted it to. The cure was a fake. It must've been a concentrated shot of vervain or something."

"Katherine." Damon said with slight admiration.

In the alleyway, Elijah was still not over the shock of Adelaide being there, in the town that he had just gotten to.

"Oh, come on. She could use a nap. It must be exhausting trying to be me." Katherine said when she saw Elijah looking at Elena still laying there.

"You killed Jeremy Gilbert." Elijah accused.

"Yes, Elijah, I killed Jeremy Gilbert, a bombshell I'm sure she just couldn't wait to drop on you. Ironic, since she supposedly doesn't care about anything." She confessed.

"Well, I care. Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl, a girl fated to live the same life that you've endured? And now you've just taken away the last of her family, just as yours was taken away from you." Elijah compares the two Döppelgangers.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it?" When Elijah started to walk away, she went after him. "Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I needed to do to survive."

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" Elijah asked. He thought maybe the two were right, maybe there was no hope for her after all. The peasant girl Elijah fell in love with, ages ago, did indeed die- most likely when Katerina hung herself in that cottage from Rose.

"Don't let sweet little Elena get to you. She hates me. She wants you to turn against me and convince you that I can't be trusted."

"I asked you a question." Elijah pointed out.

" No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you. Elijah. You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't know that I ever will." You don't love her, not really. Not like you love Adelaide. You care for Katerina but you don't love her. A voice inside Elijah's head said.

Katherine ran after Elijah when he started to walk away again. She stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I-I can't make a deal without you."

"Good-bye, Katherine." He said after a short stop.

In the afternoon, he goes back to the gazebo where he should have met with Katherine but met with Elena instead. He saw Adelaide sitting there and was going to turn the other way when he saw, she was crying.

"Adelaide." He called, approaching her slowly and carefully.

She looked up and huffed when she saw who it was. "Don't worry, I'll leave." She said, getting up and walking away.

When she went by him, he stopped her by taking her arm and holding her to him. He took some hair that hung in her face and put it behind her ear, looking at her tearstained face.

"What is it, love?"

She rolled her eyes, and looked away. "I'm not your love. Your love is somewhere around town and looks a lot like Elena."

"Adelaide." Elijah groaned.

Her eyes snapped to his. "What? It is true for God's sake! I told you who I was, who I really was. I confessed that I loved you, you said the same thing. You told me you loved me, yet you tell me not even six hours later that there is nothing in Mystic Falls keeping you there. I was there, Elijah! I was there. Do I mean that much to you? Does love mean that much to you? Nothing?"

"Adel-"

"No, don't Adelaide me! I have been heartbroken for the past months, I haven't left Adeline's side, the only person that hasn't left me... until now." She softly whispered.

"Adelaide, is Adeline..."

"She died two hours ago. I left her and she dies! I couldn't tell her I love her! All because of you! Because you were here with some Döppelganger slut, who had a cure that Rebekah needed my help to get! My daughter died without me! Because of you!"

"Adelai-"

She started hitting his chest. "You made me come here! You're the reason she died alone! You're the reason I'm not with my daughter! You're the reason I have no one anymore!"

He took her against his chest and hugged her, making her cry in his chest. She was still hitting him, but not as hard as at first.

"She's gone." She kept repeating.

"Shh." Elijah tried to sooth her, while stroking her hair. "It's gonna be okay. You are going to be fine. I'll be there with you."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep."

"I am a man of my word, Adelaide, you know that."

Later at night, Adelaide is on a flight while Elijah was walking on the street when Katherine approached him.

"Wait!" She stopped him.

"What do you want?" Elijah asked.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't- I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out." She got a small box out of her purse and held it out.

"You have the cure." Elijah realizes.

"Yeah. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it...I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man."

Katherine put the box in Elijah's hand, and put her own hand over it.

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me...Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here." She said before she turned and walked away.

Elijah left to his car, where Rebekah sat.

"You and Katherine? And I thought you were the smart brother."

"You don't have a smart brother. It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you." Elijah said.

"What about Adelaide?" Rebekah asked. "She loved you, she really missed you. She almost never left the hospital room Adeline was in."

"Rebekah, I know-"

"No, I don't think you do, brother. Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?"

"And what could you possibly want with the cure?"

" I want to be human again." Rebekah said matter of factly.

"How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean, it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah."

"You're probably right." Rebekah said with a shrug. "But I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We've had 20 lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough?"

"I just don't understand." Elijah said confused. "I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean, those words are as important to me today as they-as they ever were."

"You will always be my brother. And I will never stop loving you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to. Please. Please just give me the cure."

Rebekah's phone starts ringing and she talks to their brother until she gave the phone to Elijah, the 'complication'.

"Complication speaking." Elijah said into the phone.

 _"Big brother. At last you join the fray."_

"Somebody had to take charge. And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls."

 _"With a long list of demands, I assume."_ Klaus said over the phone.

"Not that long."

 _"Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family."_


	14. Chapter 14

It was nearly four days after Adeline died that she, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan and Damon stood in front of the casket along with Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah. Elijah stood behind Adelaide and had her hand in his.

They hadn't really talked anymore but that was because Adelaide was busy with handling everything for the funeral. There was no one that she could have left anything to, and everything was in name of Adelaide anyway so there was no will.

She felt him squeeze her hand and she softly smiled before she stepped forward, breaking their connection and threw some earth in the grave. The tombstone was a very modest one.

 _Adeline Ackelson_

 _1953-2012_

 _Daughter, Friend, Wife_

She slowly walked away, towards her car. She heard someone call after her but she ignored it and just got in her car and drove away.

Adelaide was at home when someone rang the bell. She had cried enough and she knew that Adeline would've wanted her to be happy. She didn't want Adelaide to cry for her, she wanted to be remembered with smiles, not tears. She earned that, Adelaide thought and so she rememberd her daughter, mother, grandmother- however you want to call her- with smiles. Her last wish, fulfilled.

She opened the door and saw Elijah there.

Maybe this is the time to talk, she thought.

She invited him in and led him to the living room.

"Sit down." She invited him, pointing at the couch in front of her.

He gave her a tight smile before sitting down. Both were still in their dark clothes for the funeral, but they thought the other had never looked better.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Each day a little bit better. She may not have been my real daughter, but I certainly raised her as if she was."

He smiled at Adelaide a bit sadly. "I truly am sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, everybody is." She looked up at him and sighed. "But, why did you really come, Elijah? I imagine it's not to pay your respects."

He hung his head low. "No, it's not. I know that this may not be the best time but I'd like to try again."

"Why? So you can run again and start over with someone?" She said harshly. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Maybe it's better if I go. Perhaps I should return another day. When you're a bit calmer." He said.

Adelaide nodded and led him to the door. When he was by his car, she wanted to ask something.

"Elijah?"

He looked up and saw her standing by the door. He couldn't help but imagine that being her when they were married and she would welcome him home after he was gone for a while. Perhaps he was gone the whole day and she'd welcome him like that, before she would run over and jump in his arms to kiss him as if he was the air she needed to breath.

"Was it easy?" She asked. When he looked confused, she elaborated. "Moving on, was it easy? Because I can't do that. I wish I could, but even after all those months, years, I still love you. Will it ever be possible for me to move on?"

"I never truly moved on, Adelaide. It wasn't Katerina's name I screamed when we were in bed. She knew I loved another, yet she stayed by me, why? I have no idea, she probably wanted me to feel something for her... I don't." He shrugged. "Probably never did. I was never her boyfriend, nor was she ever my girlfriend. We just... met each others needs, if you will."

"So, your needs were to be fucked by someone else, only to call out my name while you could've been here with me, we would've been together for months, we more than likely would've been going at it like rabbits and you would call out my name when we were, not having sex, but making love? You used that poor little Döppelganger, when there was another option. One where you didn't need to use someone."

"I thought you had moved on."

"Elijah, I told you when I loved you, I had never been with another man. I was always waiting for you. You, you, you! Everything I ever did leads back to you. Because I love you. You knew that I hadn't been with another man, you knew that you ruined me for other men when you nearly attacked me in the hallway of this same house. Yet, when you see me with another man- my best friend, may I add- you believe I moved on."

"What would you have done? In those days that we were together you didn't laugh as much as you did with Salvatore. You seemed happy. With him. Of course I thought you had moved on. You did the same when you heard Katerina!"

Adelaide walked closer. "She was braging about you. _'Oh, when I say friend, I mean friend,_ '" She imitated Katherine. "What would you do? I heard someone say you moved on, I heard the person you moved on with saying it. Of course I thought you moved on, you would have done it too! I actually had proof, you just suspected and couldn't handle it."

"What was I supposed to do?" Elijah yelled.

"You could've asked me! You could've come up to us and ask what it was! I wanted you to come to me but now... I just want you gone." Adelaide yelled, just as mad.

"Fine, I'll leave then!"

"Good!"

Neither of them moved though. Not away from each other, anyway- no, they moved closer to each other.

Their lips nearly touched when Adelaide mumbled, "Leave."

"Gladly." Was Elijah's response before he moved his lips to hers.

They stayed like that until Elijah felt his hands going down, and suddenly he pushed her up against himself by her butt so she had her legs around her waist.

That midday, or afternoon, or night neither came out of the house as they were both naked and lost in each other. After 1000 years, Adelaide finally got what she wanted. Elijah.

But this didn't do anything to the fact that he basically said she was nothing and him 'moving on' with Katherine.


	15. Chapter 15

Five days after their passionate day, the two hadn't spoken to each other ever since and Elijah felt terrible about it. He didn't want Adelaide thinking that that was the only thing he wanted from her, yet it was Adelaide that refused to pick up the phone when he called.

"Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters." Rebekah explained.

"Well, that was poetic." Klaus said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please." Elijah invited his brother to speal.

"Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure."

"And in doing so he will break down the wall to the Other Side." Rebekah stated.

"So it doesn't trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soulmate. You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion." He said the last part to Elijah.

"He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died." Rebekah said.

"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back." Klaus said as if it was a great thing.

"Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life." A voice said. When Niklaus and Elijah turned around, they saw Adelaide standing there.

Elijah's mouth nearly fell open when he saw her. She was... different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it could've been because they made love nearly all day long a week before.

She was wearing a white tank top with a gray knitted cardigan, a turquoise pair of pants and high heeled gray boots that came to her knee.

"Niklaus," She said, going down the steps, "Why am I here?"

Elijah turned to his brother, "Yes, I'd like to know that as well. Why is Adelaide here?"

"I called her here. Although she isn't with you anymore, she is part of our family. She has a say in our decission for the cure." Niklaus explained.

Elijah and Rebekah nodded. "That sounds fair." Rebekah said.

Adelaide sat down on a chair, far away from Elijah while there was a chair right next to him. She smiled at Elijah before turning to Rebekah. "Rebekah, while that is a very nice reason to want the cure, I want to see first if you can be human. After all, it has been more than a thousand years since you were human."

"Fine, I made my decission." Elijah spoke, agreeing with Adelaide."I want you to live a day as a human. This day. No vampire privileges- no strength, no compulsion, no nothing. If you succeed, if you still believe this is what you want, the cure is yours."

"Elijah, please." Klaus pleaded.

"Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness."

"Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture."

"I made my decision." Elijah said with a tone that left no room for arguement.

Klaus stood up and leaned down to speak to Rebekah. "When you're sick and dying, and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me."

With that he left, and Adelaide watched him as he left. She patted Rebekah's hand. "I'll be talking to your brother. Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

Rebekah smiled and Adelaide walked after Klaus.

"Niklaus!" Adelaide called.

"I'm in no mood for company." Was all he said.

He just walked away and Adelaide groaned before she left the house.

Later that night, Adelaide walks back in the house as she left her phone there. She heard voiced in the sitting room, so she went there.

As she walked in she saw Elijah with the White Oak Stake. "What..."

"Where did you get that?" Klaus asked.

"Our baby sister. Once she's human...it'll make no difference to her whatsoever. Take it." Elijah offered the stake.

"Why would you give me this?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"We are immortal apart from the stake. Now that it's yours, you have nothing to fear." Elijah explained.

"Silas will continue to torment me." Klaus said as if it didn't matter.

"Well, you've survived endless torments throughout the centuries. You'll shake this. And if you can't, you outrun him." Adelaide said.

"Yes, it's that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you're simply another fly in her web?" Klaus said after he stopped laughing.

"You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care. To love." Elijah simply explained.

Adelaide nodded. "Right..." She said before she took her phone, which laid on the cupboard. As she had it, she left after she saw Elijah's pained expression.

Klaus and Elijah saw Adelaide leave.

"I gave you that opportunity. And you sided against me. And Adelaide, you loved her but you left her, heartbroken. So if I run, it'll be to chase Katerina. And as your only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness."

"It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus." Elijah said.

"You shouldn't have hurt Adelaide." Klaus said.

"So you're going to side with her but against me, your own brother?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, because you're in the wrong this time. You had your chance for happiness, but you didn't only ruin yours but also hers." Klaus pressed the stake against Elijah's chest a bit before Elijah pushed it away. "You will not know happiness anymore, but I'll make sure she does."

After that, Elijah walked away, still thinking about what his brother said. He knew his brother was right. He did really ruin her happiness as well.

He would have to make up for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Before Elijah went to Rebekah's place, he went to Adelaide's.

"Adelaide." He said, hearing her cry.

She looked up and saw him in her living room. "Go away." She ordered.

Elijah shook his head. "No, we need to talk."

"Elijah, please, don't. I have cried so much these past months... please don't." Adelaide begged.

"No, you need to hear what I have to say. When I asked my brother to let me love, I meant you because he kept me away from you these past days."

"Why do you want Katherine to be free? We both know that Klaus will not really look for her... granted he'd probably kill her if they would cross paths... you're pleading for her life, why?"

"There was a time that I did care for her, and she cared for me. I am just doing this for back then."

"That was the same time she was playing you both? You turned against your own brother for her, he forgave you but still you wish to keep her safe? I get why Niklaus wants to kill her."

"I don't." Elijah cofessed.

"Elijah, Niklaus has never really had a great family during his human years. He had to endure abuse, both physically and mentally, from his father and his family couldn't do anything. They, you, tried but you couldn't really do a lot so family means a lot to him. He may seem as a monster but he does what he thinks is best for you, his family."

Elijah frowned. "I never realised that."

"That's because you thought he really was a monster... he isn't. He does everything for his family... to be him, as well. That was taken away from him as a boy. Esther really did make him weak, and that while her husband only valued strength. He wasn't going to be strong unless he was himself... that included his werewolf side. She pressed that down... Elijah, he just wants to be himself, he wants to be strong. Is that so bad?"

Elijah laughed humorlessly. "That still doesn't explain why he wants Katerina dead."

"Katerina already died, Elijah. Katerina died when she hung herself in Rose's house in the woods back in the 1400's. Katherine was born. Niklaus wants Katherine dead because he is afraid that he might lose you again."

"To Kate- Katherine." Elijah realised.

Adelaide nodded. "Indeed. He's afraid he'll lose you to Katherine."

"But, he should-"

Adelaide cut him off. "At this moment... no, he doesn't know anything. He already nearly lost you to Katherine, just a short few months ago... of course his urge to kill her is bigger than ever, now. Not only did she take you from him but also from me and in the past few months we have gotten closer again, just as we used to be when we were Human. He's my protective 'brother' again."

"So, it's useless for me to stop him from killing her?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's Niklaus we're talking about, who knows what he's planning?"

"True, however if it endagers Katherine or any of the others... I would like to know, maybe he'd tell you?"

"Any of the others? Any of what others?"

"People me or Rebekah are aquinted with over the years..."

Adelaide nods. "You mean the ones that you have shared a bed with?"

"Adelaide-"

"No, Elijah, I have nothing to say to you. I don't know anything about what Niklaus is planning." Adelaide said, walking to the door and opening it for Elijah. "I want you to leave, please."

"Did it mean something to you?" Elijah asked, as he stood in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Adelaide looked up at him.

"Five days ago, did that mean something to you."

"Elijah-"

"No, don't. Tell me, tell me that it meant something to you! Anything, just please tell me that it did mean something to you."

"It meant the world to me." Adelaide admitted, looking down.

She felt a hand close around her chin and tilled her head. "Adelaide,-"

"Please, don't. I don't want to cry again."

"I'll get you again. I'll show you my love. You'll be mine again and I will show you I love you every day, until eternity." He promised, kissing her cheek.

He left and he saw her leaning against the door.

He stood waiting for Rebekah in front of her house.

"You're home. And how did our Cinderella fare?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"I won't lie. There were complications." Rebekah said. "But I passed your test with flying colors." Rebekah added with a smile.

"If this is what you truly want...it's yours." Elijah said, with a smile as he handed the cure to her.

When she opened it, she saw that the cure was in it.

I guess it's time that I turned into a pumpkin. Thank you, Elijah." And left her brother to go inside.

When Rebekah was inside, Elijah's phone started ringing and it said Rebekah. Puzzled, he looked behind him to the house of Rebekah before picking up.

"Rebekah?"

"Elijah, I think Nik's up to something." He heard Rebekah's panicked voice.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I'm still at the prom. Look, don't do anything with the cure until I see you. Something's not right." When Elijah didn't answer, she repeated again. "Elijah? Hello? Elijah, do not take your eyes off that cure."

"I think it might be a little late for that." Elijah said, looking behind him again.

At the Mikealson Mansion, Niklaus found a letter.

 _Klaus,_

 _I hear Elijah has refused you the cure and in return, you have refused me my freedom._

 _Shame on you both._

 _But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you._

 _Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns._

 _It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you._

 _Love, and hate,_

 _Katerina._

 **Part two was the shortest, but that means that the final part will start.**

 **New Orleans, here we come!**


	17. Chapter 17

After a 100 years, Elijah returned to New Orleans after Katherine told him about a witch plotting a move against his brother Niklaus.

He was in a bar called Rousseau's, talking to a blonde bartender called Camille.

"So what brings you to the Big Easy?" Camille asked.

"I used to live her." Was Elijah's response.

"Really, when?"

"Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago." Was his response with a hidden smirk on his face.

"I just moved here myself. What brought you back?"

"Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have got himself into a bit of a bind." Elijah explained.

"You say that like it's a common occurrence." Camille observed.

"Well ... he's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental. See, we don't share the same father. Of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belongs. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble." Elijah explained Niklaus. He thought back to what Adelaide told him, about what goes around in his head.

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it." Camille, the bartender, asked. Elijah just nodded. "What kind of bind is your brother in?"

"He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him." Elijah explained as if it was the most normal thing. Thing is, for him it is one of the most normal things. It wouldn't be the first time that there are witches conspiring to kill Klaus and his other siblings along with himself.

"Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid." She shook her head and when Elijah looked at her with interest, she explained herself. "Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliché."

"Listen, Camille, I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her?" Elijah asked her after he read her nameplate.

"No. But I know someone who might." Camille responded.

Sabine was guiding tourist through the streets of New Orleans, the French quarter to be exact. "Welcome to New Orleans, and the crown jewel of the Crescent city, the French Quarter. Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night. Monsters that feed off human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop, Jardin Gris. Go on, browse for a hex."

The tourist entered the shop while Sabine remained outside. "Are you going to continue following me, Elijah, or do you wanna talk?" She asked as she stepped a bit closer to him.

"You know who I am." Elijah concluded.

"Original vampire, always wears a suit." Sabine summed up, making Elijah crack a smile. "You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your... brother back in town."

"Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him. Someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux." Elijah explained while still asking for Jane-Anne.

"Well, if he's looking for Jane Anne, he's a little late."

"Are you telling me she's dead?"

"Come on, her sister Sophie's gonna want to talk to you."

Sabine led Elijah to a quiet and dark spot to see a body laying in the middle of the street with Witches surrounding it. To say Elijah is shocked, is an understatement if not the understatment of the year.

"That's Jane-Anne? Killed in public for anyone to find..." Disgust was hidden in his voice but it was still there.

"Only people that come around here are the witches. Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery." Sabine explained to Elijah.

"Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this." Elijah prayed.

"No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic." Sabine assured him.

"What do you mean; she got caught doing magic?" Elijah asked.

Sabine wanted to answer but a loud whistle stopped her.

"You wanna know who killed Jane-Anne? You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action." Sabine nodded in the way of where some Vampires were coming from.

"The vampire Marcel?" Elijah asked shocked. He truly believed Marcellus to be dead.

"Things have changed since your family left town." Sabine nodded at the Vampires again, who had gotten closer to the mourning Witches. "Marcel has changed."

"I'm asking you, stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered." Sabine begged.

Elijah nodded before speeding to a balcony so he stayed hidden.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Elijah heard Marcel ask. "I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson."

Sophie Deveraux, Jane-Anne's sister, responded but didn't stand up. "We're putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone."

"I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious." Marcel said. "Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend – the hybrid, Klaus – he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?"

"I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business."

"Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy." Marcel ordered Sophie before turning to the vampires to order them. "Take the body."

"What? No! Stop! Stop! Marcel!" Sophie panicked.

"I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here."

"Marcel please. Her body won't be at peace." Sophie begged.

"Not my problem." Marcel sang, not knowing Elijah still stood on the balcony and had witnessed the whole thing.


	18. Chapter 18

After that whole witch/Marcel bussiness, Elijah decided to call Rebekah, who had taken Adelaide in. Adelaide had said that the mansion she lived in was getting too big and Rebekah lost her roommate Elena after the Salvatore brothers gave her her humanity back and was getting lonely.

" _You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?_ " Rebekah asked Elijah.

 _"Who's Marcel?_ " He heard Adelaide ask in the background. He smiled at her voice.

"Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into."

 _"Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at 'our brother_ '." Rebekah said.

"Rebekah!" Both him and Adelaide said.

" _Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who's negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe._ " Rebekah said.

"Always and forever, Rebekah, that is what we once swore to each other." Elijah reminded his sister.

" _Consider this me calling take-backs._ " Rebekah said.

Elijah heard Adelaide warn his sister. " _Rebekah..._ "

"Well, you've called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city..."

" _I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile. I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him._ "

" _Rebekah-_ " He heard Adelaide begin but Elijah cut her off.

"Enough. I believe our brother's in trouble, so what ever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why."

With that he hung up the phone as he heard a heartbeat speeding up out of fear. He walked to the alley and saw the sister of Jane-Anne, Sophie, with two of Marcel's nightwalkers.

When one sped to the witch and grabbed her, Elijah sped to the vampire and went away with him. He pulled the other Vampire's heart out. The second vampire looked up and then turned around to attack Sophie, but before he reached her, he was also grabbed by a dark shadow, Elijah. The vampire got thrown at the wall, a dagger stuck in his chest. Elijah stood near Sophie, looking at the dead vampire.

"I'm Elijah, you heard of me?" He asked, cleaning his hands.

Sophie nodded vehemently. "Yes."

He turned to Sophie, instead of the Vampire. "So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

Sophie led Elijah to the cemetery, where he met Hayley, the pregnant Werewolf. The Werewolf carrying his brother's child. For just one moment, he wished he could be his brother- being able to get some girl, preferably Adelaide, pregnant with his child- but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. He was happy for his brother and Adelaide promised he could make it up to her when they met again. She wouldn't run from him anymore.

Later that evening, he left Hayley at the cemetery with the witches and looked up his brother who was standing on a balcony with Marcel. He waited until Marcel was gone before he joined his brother.

"Evening, Elijah." Niklaus said without looking at him.

"Niklaus." Elijah responded.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Niklaus shot at Elijah.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me." Elijah shot back.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out who is conspiring against me."

"I believe I just found that out for you."

Elijah led Niklaus to the cemetery, to the girl carrying his child. As Elijah thought, his brother didn't believe it at first. He even went as far to order him to kill Hayley and her baby.

Of course, Elijah wouldn't be Elijah if he wouldn't try to convince Niklaus. Of course in turn, Niklaus wouldn't be Niklaus if he wouldn't fight his older brother. Niklaus wanted power again, he wanted his city back and Elijah tried to convince him that family _is_ power but of course, Niklaus wouldn't listen to Elijah.

Elijah returned to the cemetery, after he was listening in on them. Agnes, one of the elders, wanted to know how they were going to control an original. _If_ they could do it.

"She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Elijah asked with a small frown.

"Ow!" Hayley exclaimed after Sophie had pricked her palm with a needle. Elijah looked at her and saw a drop of blood on the exact same spot where Sophie pricked. "What the hell!?"

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley - or worse - to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

"You would dare an Original?" Elijah asked slightly amused.

"I have nothing to lose." Sophie said, making the grin on Elijah's face disappear. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

Yet again, Elijah called Rebekah, this time with Adelaide next to her.

"He's willing to give up everything." Elijah told the two Vampires.

" _Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?_ " Rebekah asked.

"I already see it. He's spiralling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years."

" _Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity._ "

" _No, Elijah, don't give him up. Not yet._ " Adelaide pleaded.

"He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He... he wanted... he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl." Elijah informed them.

" _Get her? Have you lost her mind? Are we running an orphanage now?"_ Rebekah asked.

Adelaide was losing her patience, Elijah could sense it. " _Rebekah._ " She warned.

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to that baby."

" _Thank God! Someone still is in their right minds!_ " Adelaide exclaimed.

Elijah chuckled. "I have to go, but I'll see you later."

 **A surprise for you because this story has officially reached 1k readers on Wattpad. I know it may not sound a lot but it's the most readers I have had on Wattpad.**

 **Thank you so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

Elijah found Marcel on his phone in a bar down the quarter. "You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus."

"Is that so? Please elaborate." Elijah made his presence known.

"Elijah Mikaelson." All of Marcel's vampires, seated around him, started to rise but he stopped them. "No. I got it. It's all good."

Elijah took a seat in front of Marcel. "It's time we have a little chat."

They talked about Niklaus before Elijah returned to the cemetery.

He heard the witches talking and the elder witch saying that his brother didn't care about his child. But Elijah did.

The witches were testing him, so he tested them... he even went as far as to threaten them.

He left then to go talk to his brother, which turned into a fight. After that, Elijah found Niklaus on a bench in the french quarter.

"The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power, we are nothing." Elijah said.

"This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back." Klaus stopped for a brief moment before continuing his speech. "I wanna be king."

"So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?" Elijah asked Niklaus.

"What does it mean to you?" Klaus asked.

"I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had." Elijah truthfully asked.

"And what's that?" Niklaus asked.

"The unconditional love of family."

They looked at each other before Niklaus spoke to Elijah, ordering him to tell Sophie Deveraux that they had a deal.

The next day, Hayley and Elijah are talking in a room full of stuff covered in white, dusted sheets.

Hayley pulled one of a crib and coughed at the dust that came off. "Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

"Just dust. This place is ancient." Hayley shrugged it off.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home." Elijah said before he thought of something. Something that Adelaide would be first to ask. "So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand?" Hayley sarcastically asked.

"About being a mother." Elijah responded.

"I – I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one." Hayley explained.

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that." Elijah promised.

Niklaus appeared, letting his presence be known. "And noble Elijah always keeps his word."

"Is it done?" Elijah asked instead of responding to the remark his brother made.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches." Niklaus said.

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

After that, the two brothers went downstairs.

"Have you talked to Adelaide yet, brother?" Niklaus asked.

"Over the phone, yes, why?" Elijah said.

"No reason, just wondering. She just didn't sound that well, when I called her earlier."

Elijah frowned at that. She sounded perfectly well when he talked to her the day before. He even visited Rebekah after that, Katherine had been there but it was Adelaide that he really said goosbye to. And what a goodbye it was...

Elijah told him he'd call her later before he changed subject again. " In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside."

"And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?"

"She has made her disinterest quite clear."

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved." Niklaus taunted his brother.

"Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow."

"I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit." Niklaus explained.

"And what is that?" Elijah asked.

"You." Niklaus responded.

He daggered his brother, which made Elijah groan and colapse.

"Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." Niklaus said in his ear.

...

Meanwhile, in Mystic Falls, Adelaide was staring in shock and horror at something in her bathroom.

No, no! It couldn't be! It was impossible! Adelaide thought. How? How did that happen?

Suddenly, she felt a stab on her chest and she immediately knew something was wrong with Elijah, the man she needed most at the moment.

She got tears in her eyes, from joy, and smiled.

It... It was impossible, yet it happened. She couldn't think of something better to happen to her.

She smiled and forgot about the pain she had felt in her chest. This was amazing!

This was the best thing that ever happened to her!


	20. Chapter 20

Days later, Adelaide and Rebekah drove into New Orleans. Rebekah looked into the rearview and wiped some blood off of her face.

She saw Adelaide with a worried face and a hand on her belly, which now held a child- Elijah's child- and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." She looked forward before silently adding, "I hope."

Adelaide smiled slightly before looking down again at her still non-excisting baby bump.

She had found out a week before and she had been shocked but ecstatic as well.

Bonnie had been practicing new spells and one was making Adelaide fertile and when she and Elijah had been together that day, she had gotten pregnan and seeing as she and Elijah had been together more than one time, there was more chance for her to be with child.

She had a smile on her face 24 hours a day for two days before Rebekah cracked and asked her what was so good that she had been smiling all day long. Rebekah had been happy for her and her brother but she had been sad as well. She couldn't have children although that was her biggest dream.

She was happy with being an aunt, though. And not only of one child but of two as well.

She couldn't wait to meet her two cousins. She hoped one would be a boy and one would be a girl, that way she could experience the two sides of everything. The girl problems and the boy problems of their lives. She would get to experience it all in one way, wouldn't she?

...

They arrived at the mansion and Rebekah called Elijah again.

"Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door." Rebekah ended her call with a threat.

Adelaide surpressed a smile. That was Rebekah... Would she be so worried should something happen to her child... To Klaus' child. She had no doubt she would, maybe even more seeing as how it was a child and not an adult.

The two walked in just as a gorgeous female werewolf- Adelaide could sense it- with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair walked down the steps.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked the two.

"Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?"

Adelaide hit Rebeka upside the head. "Idiot! That's the girl Elijah told you about."

"Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" Rebekah asked.

"You have your brother's manners." Hayley noticed.

Adelaide snorted. "Yeah, and his temper too."

"So watch it. Where's Elijah?" Rebekah demanded.

"Beats me. He's long gone." Hayley said.

"What do you mean, 'long gone'?"

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." Adelaide explained before Rebekah started yelling.

"Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"

"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" Niklaus demanded after appearing in the room after opening a set of dubble doors.

"They were very rude." Rebekah explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter and that all while she had a pregnant lady at her side. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."

"What pregnant lady? Hayley has stayed in the house all night long... Who did you bring?" Niklaus ordered, looking between the two.

"We didn't bring anyone else, Niklaus... I am the pregnant lady." Adelaide said, smiling softly while rubbing her abdomen.

Niklaus' eyes widened and he started shaking his head, silently chanting something to himself. All the two females heared was 'No, no, no...'

"Sorry to disappoint you, brother, but she is with child." Rebekah softly said.

Adelaide was hurt though. Niklaus had always been a brother to her, and now that she had good news she expected him to at least act like he was happy for her- after all, she had stood by him while the others where prepared to turn against him.

"Oh, and for the record, sister, I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah demanded.

"Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I."

" I remember everything."

While Rebekah reminised everything from the past, Adelaide joined Hayley on the stairs.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked.

"I'm Adelaide Ackelson. I am the Vampire-Witch Hybrid. Heard of me?" Adelaide asked.

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, I did. You're Elijah's true love, aren't you?" She asked.

Adelaide nodded. "I like to believe so. As you heard, I am pregnant as well, so you're not alone... I just want to know what happened to Elijah... he doesn't know that he'll be a father."

"The child is his... How?"

"A witch in Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennet, she did a few new spells and one affected me and Elijah. It made it possible for me to carry his child."

"How- How do you feel about being a mother?" Hayley asked.

"Pretty good. It's the best thing that ever happened to me. I just want Elijah here, it'd make everything so much better. It'd make everything perfect." Adelaide looked at Hayley. "What about you?"

"I don't know..."


	21. Chapter 21

The next days go on the same, Niklaus trying to get on Marcel's good side, Rebekah and Adelaide searching for houses or just buildings with window shutters, since that's where Rebekah had seen the witch and Elijah.

Then, the charity event Marcel organized came up and they started getting ready.

Rebekah was wearing a black strapless dress and had her hair up in a delicate up-do with some hairpiece added to it. Klaus was going as the devil in disguise- Which was fitting for him.

Adelaide on the other hand, went very simple. Blue strapless dress with a slit up to it and a layer that waves behind her in the wind. When Elijah left, he gave her some jewels- a necklace along with earrings- which she was wearing. Her hair was down with her waves, surrounding her face.

Hayley walked in. "Wow, you look hot, baby-mama!"

Adelaide laughed. She and Hayley had come closer to each other as they each knew what the other was going through. Having a miracle baby in their world was not easy, so having someone at your side was amazing.

"Thank you." Adelaide smiled, worrying that their plan may fail though.

She was supposed to stay in, while Rebekah and Niklaus handled things with Thierry, Katie and Sophie. She was just supposed to stay at the charity event, and they wouldn't even let Hayley come... not even to keep her company. She was afraid for the two siblings though.

"Don't worry, I know not to, but I do- I do trust Klaus... At least on this." Hayley said before she departed.

She turned around and wanted to grab her coat from the bed when she gasped as her vision turned black before going back to normal and like that again.

She kept up for suport by the headboard of Elijah's bed but soon, she gave out and fell on the bed, blacking out.

 _She opened her eyes but she wasn't in the plantation. She knew that. She looked around before looking down, she was still in her gown for the charity but where she was, she didn't know._

 _She looked around... it seemed familiar to her in some way but she didn't know what it was, or where. Was it even real?_

 _"It's our house... Well, what we dreamt would have been our house. I've been having it built as we speak. Well, dream-speak." Adelaide turned to the direction from where the voice came. Elijah stood there in suit. "My love, I'm so happy I can talk to you!"_

 _Adelaide smiled before she ran to Elijah and threw her arms around his neck. He breathed in her scent, before putting her on arms-length and looking her over with a frown._

 _"What?" Adelaide asked._

 _Elijah shook his head, still frowning. "No, it's just... You smell... off? I guess, it doesn't make sense... You're just different. I've only smelled this on pregnant woman, Hayley for example... I mean it is impossible, not? You can't be with child. Not mine anyway." He looked up at her and saw she was avoiding his eyes. "Adelaide? What is it?"_

 _"Okay, just know I never meant for you to find out like this. Bonnie was trying new spells in Mystic Falls and one affected us. Remember our sex day? Yeah, that'd be the day Bonnie was practicing... Elijah, I'm with child- you're child."_

 _"For real, no jokes. None at all, right?" Elijah asked, needing to be sure before getting happy about something that may not even be._

 _"For real, Elijah, I'm carrying your child. I can't wait to actually see you again." Adelaide said, looking him in the eyes._

 _Elijah smiled slightly, before crushing his lips to hers. The kiss was hot and passionate as well as sweet and caring. It was like Elijah._

 _He pulled back, smiling at her. "You have no idea of how happy you're making me."_

 _"Elijah?" Adelaide asked after a while._

 _"Adelaide?"_

 _"I want you back. Where are you?"_

 _"I don't know. From what I know, with Marcel."_

 _Adelaide nodded sadly before taking his hand and leading her to the roof where he sat down with her in between his legs with his arms around your waist, hands on your abdomen and his chin on your shoulder._

 _"This is exactly how I imagined it." Adelaide softly admitted._

 _"What? The house?" Elijah asked._

 _"Yes, the house." Adelaide said._

 _"You dreamed of it, that day when we slept together... somehow, someway we were connected in one way or the other and I saw it in front of me." Elijah explained before silence dawned on them._

 _Adelaide cracked her neck after a while, trying to loosening it up._

 _"Elijah?" Adelaide said again._

 _Elijah nodded, "Yeah."_

 _"Please know that I love you... I feel like I didn't make that clear." Adelaide said._

 _"I know you loved me, I know you love me. You did make that clear, you always did." Elijah nuzzled in her neck. "I love you too."_

 _Adelaide smiled and leaned more into Elijah, soon she closed her eyes._

Her eyes opened and she was on the bed in her room in the plantation. She smiled faintly because she at least knew that Elijah was okay. That was enough... for now. You would get more after tonight... hopefully.

Adelaide entered the compound. It looked amazing. People twirling around in ropes. The place decorated and great music playing.

When Adelaide looked around she saw Cami watching someone and when she saw what she was looking at, she saw Marcel with a guy she had seen around town, wasn't he one of his inner circle guys?

She looked over at Klaus then, and saw a small smirk playing on his face. What was he up to?

When she wanted to look around for Rebekah, she saw she was nowhere to be found.

She knew that those two were up to something, she just wanted to know what. What was going on and what were those two up to?


	22. Chapter 22

Adelaide was dreaming again, now Elijah and Adelaide were laying down on the bed of the house Elijah was building. Adelaide had walked past it a few days before and she liked how it was coming along. It was being build by Vamps with the help of witches so it will go faster.

 _Adelaide was facing Elijah on the bed._

 _"So, did you see it?" Elijah asked._

 _Adelaide nodded. "I did, it is coming along great. You don't have to worry."_

 _Elijah smiled softly. "As soon as it is ready, start decorating as you wish. Make sure to have the nursery as comfortable for you as well. I want one for Niklaus' baby as well, so it can stay over when you want. And when Niklaus agrees."_

 _"I thought you hated him."_

 _"Hate is a big word. At the moment, he isn't my favorite person but I do want to meet the child my brother produced."_

 _"It is, after all, family." Adelaide agreed._

 _"Indeed, my love." Elijah said, softly caressing her cheek. "I can't wait to be with you again."_

 _"Neither can I. I want to touch you, I want you to truly touch my stomach."_

 _"Soon. Hopefully_. _" Elijah murmured._

 _"I hope so. Niklaus wants to reunite us all, he's working on it."_

 _"I don't trust him anymore."_

 _"And I don't blame you." Adelaide said. "Even though, I do... I know I shouldn't trust him but for some reason I do. Maybe it is because I am pregnant with your child and I want to believe that you will be here before I pop."_

 _"I'll see it anyway, you know... Even if I am not really there, I'll see it happen."_

 _"Still, it is not the same. I want you to really be there."_

 _"I know, darling, I know... Soon, hopefully." Elijah frowned. "Promise me you will be careful around my brother."_

 _"Promise." Adelaide vowed. "Promise me you'll be careful around this witch, Davina."_

 _"Promise. I got to go, I can hear her waking up, it's time for me to wake as well."_

 _"Of course."_

With that, Adelaide woke up and heard voices downstairs. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. She saw Sophie Deveraux in a chair in the living room of the plantation.

"What is she doing here, Beks?" Adelaide asked.

"Oh, Niklaus got her here."

"We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches." Niklaus was angry, that was clear in his voice.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die." Sophie pointed out.

"Then who were they?" Rebekah asked confused.

"They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."

"What kind of vision?" Adelaide asked suspiciously.

"She has them all the time. They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?"

" ...Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches."

"Ah, well. I grow fonder of this child by the second." Niklaus said with a smirk on his face. Adelaide, who stood next to him, hit his shoulder and tsk-ed him for his comment, her response was just an innocent look.

"Sophie, look- I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle-baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?"

"Elijah's talking to Davina?" Sophie asked shocked.

"Yeah. As we speak, I imagine." Adelaide said.

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd." Sophie sighed.

"Do tell" Niklaus said.

"I... wasn't always an advocate for the witches."

Sophie proceeded to tell them about everything that started eight months ago. About how she just came back and how her sister told her the Harvest was happening.

"What the bloody hell is a Harvest?" Rebekah asked confused.

"It's a ritual some covens do every three centuries so that the bond to their ancestral magic is restored. They appease their ancestors, they keep their ancestral power flowing." Adelaide explained. "At least, that's what I've heard. It was created after we turned."

"How do you know so much about this?" Sophie asked.

"Darling, I am the only Vampire-Witch Hybrid. But enough about me, how come they haven't heard about this?"

"Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth. A story, passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally, and some people don't."

Sophie continued to tell the three what happened at the rehearsal. How the elders stood there, lying to the naive and young witches.

"They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth." Sophie said.

"Was it?" Rebekah asked.

Sophie looked guilty, but before she could say anything, Klaus's cell phone rang. He saw that it was Marcel and answered it. "Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

Marcel answered, but Adelaide was too busy looking at Sophie to listen in.

"Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore." Klaus said, smiling fakely.

"Dead witches in the Bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration." Klaus said to something that Marcel said.

"Oh, why not? Haven't been to the Bayou in ages. I'm on my way." Niklaus said before he turned to Sophie.

"You can't go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic. "

"Those witches tried to kill Hayley. I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to... you know..." He said, pointing at Hayley's belly. " _That._ "

"You are all class." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Stay put. And save the rest of your story 'til I return." Klaus ordered, pointing at Sophie.


	23. Chapter 23

In St. Anne's church, Elijah was hiding while Marcel was talking to the young witch, Davina.

"Good news, Little D. I'm moving you out this pile of dust." Marcel announced.

"Are you serious? When?" Davina exclaimed happily.

"Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original?" He gestured towards Elijah's coffin but Davina stopped him, telling him she had a spell in progress. "Bet you do. Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need."

"Okay." Davina said, feigning excitement.

"You didn't reveal that I was awake." Elijah said, surprise after he appeared from behind the corner.

"We're not done talking yet!" Davina said, with a small shy smile.

"You and Marcel seem very close." Elijah observed, picking up the violin he had inspected earlier. He happily started to fix it, while still listening to Davina.

"Marcel's my family." Davina shrugged it off.

"And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?" Elijah asked with a small frown.

"No. They deserve it." Davina angrily said.

"Why would you say that?"

"'Cause they're liars. All of them." With that, she started to tell him about the Harvest. "hey made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether."

"So what does it take to complete this ritual?" Elijah asked.

"I have to die." Davina explained.

Davina started packing her suitcase, while Elijah kept fiddling around with the violin. "So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die?"

"That's what the Harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner, and if they don't finish it before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait it out."

"And then what?"

"They're punished, and I'm free."

"From magic?" Elijah guessed.

"Of magic. All our power will drain away. I'll be normal." Davina smiled.

"Is that what you want? To be normal?" Elijah asked.

"I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. Magic. I..." She began to cry. "...hurt people. Even when I don't mean to."

"Why don't you tell me about your friends? You must miss them." Elijah said, sitting patiently.

"There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My best friend, Monique. She was a part of the Harvest too. She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique's aunt."

"And who is that?"

"Sophie Deveraux." A voice said.

Elijah smiled at it and Davina looked confused.

"Who are you?" Davina asked.

"I'm sorry, I am Adelaide Ackelson."

"Soon to be Mikealson." Elijah added.

Adelaide snorted. "My, my... jumping to conclusions? It is not because I carry your child, babe, that I become your wife all of a sudden."

"Carry his child?" Davina asked.

Adelaide leaned against the door. "Yes, I am with child- his child. Care to invite me in, love?"

"Come in." Davina said, a bit starled at it all. "I'm sorry, are you a Vampire?"

"How is it that you're a witch and none of you know me? I am the only Vampire-Witch Hybrid. Anyway, tell me more about Sophie, please."

"Right. No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest. Not even my own mother. So, neither did I. We thought it was such an honor, we had such faith. We were so stupid."

"You weren't stupid, love. You were lied to, manipulated. It wasn't your fault." Adelaide offered, sitting next to Elijah on the small armrest of the chair he sat on.

"So, how did it begin?" Elijah asked.

"We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud." She took a breath as her eyes glazed over, it was clear she was lost in memory to the two lovers. "Bastiana, one of the elders, called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together. Earth, to connect us to our ancestors. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and back. Fire, to purify. After all our preparation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks, they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep, and that later at the Reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we'd awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice."

"Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything." Davina spat out. "They asked if we had faith, the first girl nodded and she held out her wrist like we rehearsed. Instead, they slid her throat. We got up and started yelling, we screamed, kicked and cried. No one would listen, my own mother looked the other way."

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen." Elijah said, appaled by it all.

"Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us!" Davina went on with her story. "I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me. Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone, to do something. But no one did."

"And yet, you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened."

"Yes. Someone finally did."

"Marcel did." Adelaide realised.

"They killed Cassie and even Monique, I was last and Marcel intercepted by then. He saved me. Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it- all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors."

"So... the Harvest was actually working?" Adelaide asked.

" _Something_ was working. And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they _lied_ to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back?" She paused a beat. "But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

Elijah, later, handed over the violin he had fixed. "You may return this now to its rightful owner. It's restored."

"I don't even know if I'll see him again." Davina said, sadly.

Davina let the room shake after she was overwhelmed by the many emotions she was feeling. The three look around, woriedly and winced as the shutters burst as the shakings stopped.

"Davina, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—- it's too much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice. Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you." Elijah said.

"Yes. Hell, I'll even give you some of my own spells." Adelaide offered. "As long as you don't leave."

"The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended."

"This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal."

Later, the three were sitting around and Adelaide was showing Davina some easy stuff. When Marcel could be heard, Adelaide quickly left and Elijah went back to his coffin.

They left but not even that much later, they returned. "Elijah?" Davina called out after Marcel left.

Elijah came out of hiding. "I'm pleased you stayed."

"You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?" Davina asked, as Adelaide walked back in. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Fiancée." Elijah corrected.

"Girlfriend. And yes, I will keep my promise."

" I will. You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you"

"Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?" Davina asked.

"Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath."

"And I'll fight the witches until mine." Davina vowed.


	24. Chapter 24

Adelaide, Rebekah and Hayley were talking after Adelaide had left the attic. When she heard a car aproach, she excused herself and went up the stairs to her room with a balcony. The balcony was shared with Hayley and not too long after Elijah walked in, Hayley came up. Slightly smiling before looking over the plantation.

"You think he'll be back for good now? I wouldn't blame him if he left now." Hayley said.

"No." Adelaide answered. "I'm quite sure he'll stay after all he made you a promise and if there is anything that Elijah keeps, it's his word."

"I also have a pregnant fiancée here and a niece on the way." Elijah explained, coming onto the balcony.

"I'm not your fiancée, girlfriend at most." Adelaide argued.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Elijah said, kissing the side of her head before stepping in front of her.

"You're back." Hayley said.

"I'm back." Elijah repeated with a grin.

That smile was quickly wiped of his face when Hayley slapped him. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Adelaide stood there, watching her turn to leave with her mouth shaped in an 'O', before Hayley turns back to Elijah for a second. "Welcome home." She walked away after that.

Elijah turned to Adelaide after that. "She reminds me of someone I once knew." Elijah said while creeping closer to her.

Adelaide wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that so? Who does she remind you of?"

"A girl I knew when I was human. She used to be like that. Bitchy attitude but total darling as well. She is the woman I loved."

Adelaide's mouth formed into an 'O' again when she playfully hit his chest with wide eyes. "That is so not- I did not have a bitchy attitude."

Elijah arched a brow as he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that so? So you never did anything bitchy like, oh I don't know, threaten Tathia?"

"That was not bitchy, that was me looking out for you. That was me being a good friend." Adelaide explained, wrapping her arms around his neck again. "How did you get the witch so far to do magic by the way?"

"Who? Dav-"

"Not Davina. The witch making the cement dry faster at our new home." Adelaide explained.

"Aha, she does not practice ancestoral magic." Elijah said, kissing Adelaide's neck.

"So she can't be detected... I thought that every witch from the coven here practised ancestoral magic." Adelaide said confused.

"From the coven here... Lucy is not from the coven here, in fact, she is distant family of the Bennet witch in Mystic Falls."

"No way! Lucy is a cousin of Bonnie?" Adelaide gasped.

Elijah nodded. "She is. Do we have to stand out here? I was thinking of doing something very different the first night I was reunited with my darling fiancée."

"Girlfriend." She muttered. "What were you thinking of doing when you returned?"

"Something that involves you, me, a bed and a lot less clothes. It's been ages, darling... I want you- need you- again."

Adelaide smirked. "Well then, I am not stopping you."

...

After their _real_ reunion, Adelaide sat on Elijah's lap in the living room.

"Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death." Elijah said.

"That makes her more dangerous than anyone." Adelaide added.

"Well, isn't that lovely... And she is linked to baby momma over there?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, that isn't going to last long." Adelaide said. "Elijah, we told a certain young witch we'd help with her evergrowing power. What do you think we'll teach her first? An unknotting spell or a detecting spell, perhaps a boundation spell?"

Eljiah's smirk grew. "I think we'll start a simple unknotting spell indeed."

Klaus frowned. "What are you two up to?"

"Maybe it's time for us to be the misschievous people." Elijah said, not looking at his brother.

Niklaus looked at Adelaide who just sat there with a silent smirk before she got her Grimmoires and left to go to the room, Elijah quick on her tale.

...

The day after that, Adelaide left the house for a couple of hours to handle something with Davina and left Elijah at the plantation. Unbeknowest to her Elijah was going through Esther's grimmoire and Niklaus was reading the tale of the 'Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'.

Rebekah walked in and internally groaned at her two brothers sitting silently reading. "So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?"

" Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" Niklaus said without looking up from his book.

"Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus." Elijah said, also not looking up from the grimmoire.

"And what's this business?" Rebekah asked, gesturing to a dead girl on the coffee table bleeding out.

"That is a..." He gestured as if looking for the right word, "...peace offering."

"I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish."

"And I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth." He gestured to the girl on the table. "Not this nonsense."

" Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?" Niklaus grinned.

"Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet."

Finally, Elijah looked up at the girl and simply said "Ah yes."

Hayley came in and went to the kitchen and Niklaus saw his brother following her. He knew his brother loved Adelaide and wouldn't leave her again- because let's be honest; she still hadn't forgiven him yet and he knew it- but the girl was carrying his child. How could he not feel the jealous pang in his chest when he saw his brother jumping up to help her at the first sight of her.

But, he'd just have to live with it.


	25. Authors Note!

Hello,

I have some news that I hate to share but I am going to take a break from this story. I have some other chapters that I will post but after that there will be no updates, or just really slow.

I'm sorry.


	26. Chapter 25

Adelaide walked into the kitchen to find Elijah and Hayley talking. They're conversation stopped when they heard her enter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interupt something?" She asked.

Elijah smiled and shook his head. "No, no. You didn't, we were just talking about what happened to her while I was absent."

"Absent being a nice way to say that your brother put a dagger in your heart." Adelaide said with a smirk.

Elijah chuckled and Hayley smiled at her. "Thank you! I said that as well!"

Adelaide nodded once. "Ah, like that. That is why he's chuckling. Anyway, uhm, if we want to go to Davina we have to go soon, Marcel is there now but she'd message me when he would leave."

Elijah nodded and Rebekah came in, dragging a dead girl behind her.

"Oh God." Adelaide said, putting a hand in front of her mouth but it was too late, she already knew what would happen. She Vamp-sped to the bathroom and started throwing up when Elijah quickly came in and held her hair out of her face. "Thank you." Adelaide said, wiping her mouth after the vomiting stopped.

Elijah smiled. "That's what I'm here for. I helped getting you into this situation, so I should help along the way..."

" _Helped_ getting into this situation? Darling, you're the one who kept saying we shouldn't be protected while I knew that this could _possibly_ happen." Adelaide pointed out.

"Do you regret it?" Elijah asked, with an upset tone lacing his voice.

"No, I could never regret that. It's what got me pregnant with your child. I am happy that I am pregnant, I was just pointing out that it was you who said that." Adelaide shrugged before stepping up on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I could not nor will I ever regret that."

"Good to know." Elijah said, putting a far more heated kiss on her lips.

Adelaide smiled against his lips. "Come on, we have to go."

Elijah whined and Adelaide looked at him. "Did you just whine?"

"No." Elijah quickly said.

"Elijah Mikealson, did you just freakin' whine?" Adelaide asked again, this time surpressing a smile which didn't work that well. She just started laughing.

He was trying to keep his laughter in as well but unlike Adelaide it actually did work. She saw the corners of his mouth twitching every few seconds but he didn't actually laugh.

"Okay fine, but can we stay like this, just a bit longer. Just a second."

"Later, now we have to get the spell to Davina." Adelaide said with a final peck to his lips. "Come on."

"Get the car ready?" Ever since Elijah found out about the baby, he practically forbade her to use Vamp-speed to get somewhere as they did not know what it could do to the baby. Adelaide wasn't worried and said that as he and she were both Vampires, their child would be at least half Vampire as well and wouldn't get hurt that much. Her theory was proven when she hurt herself but it healed abnormally fast, even faster than normal for her. Elijah gave in with her theory but still didn't like her using Vamp-speed so tried to go by car as often as possible.

Adelaide smiled and nodded. "Sure, you get the spell."

Elijah nodded and they parted ways. Adelaide went outside and hugged her jacket a bit tighter towards her. She might not be showing yet like Hayley was, but not all of her clothes were fitting anymore as they used to, her jacket being one of them. So she just hugged it better around her instead of forcing it shut.

She climbed into the new car Elijah bought- he, of course, made sure it was family friendly and everything- and started the car before driving it in front of the house. She waited until Elijah appeared and opened the door for him before driving into the city. She parcked nearby the church and they both rushed towards the attic.

Davina smiled as she saw the two and practically skipped over to Adelaide to hug her. "Adelaide! How are you? Are you feeling well? And the baby?"

Elijah smiled as the concern for his child was clear on the girl's face. "Davina." He called, getting her attention. "I have a spell."

Davina went to his side and saw the spell. "It's a spell of unknotting?"

Elijah nodded while holding up a knot in his hand. "This is a sanguinum knot. The witches use it as representational magic. If you can unknot this using that spell, you will have taken a step towards learning control. This is one of my mother's later spells. It requires much more power than you realize. Now, if you can perform this, then I shall return with another page."

Elijah and Adelaide walked to the door until Adelaide turned around and looked at the witch. "A spell of your choosing, next time."

Davina smiled and clapped her hands as she went to the knot and read the spell a couple of times before actually practicing it.

In the car, they got a worried call of Rebekah and the two went to pick up Niklaus before rushing to Rousseau's. When they entered the kitchen, Sabine was just starting to awaken.

" What happened?" Elijah asked gruffly.

"It was Agnes" Sabine answered. "Her men took Sophie."

"Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted by zealots." Niklaus mocked.

Adelaide sighed. "Niklaus, not now."

"Where is she?" Elijah asked, choosing to ignore Niklaus' comment.

" If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her." Sabine said.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Look, I know she's a little... coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells." Sabine explained.

"That is such a lie!" Adelaide exclaimed.

Sabine looked her over. "What would you know of that? You're not a Witch."

"See," Elijah began, "That's where you're wrong."

"What?" Sabine gasped.


	27. Chapter 26

Adelaide smirked in the car on the way back to the plantation after meeting up with Davina again to check up on the baby. She was thinking about Rousseau's and everything that happened not even two hours before.

"Elders aren't the only ones who can cast importnant or difficult spells. You all can, unless you gave up your ultimate power and settled for less."

"What if the ancesstors did?" Sabine asked.

"Their choice does not affect you. Here's what happened, your magic is repressed but you can do major spells. It's what got Jane-Anne killed and Sophie on the way of killing. You can break free, they did." Adelaide explained.

Sabine looked confused but stood her ground. "The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells"

Deciding it wasn't worth it and Elijah agreeing with her, she backed off and let Elijah have the word. "Like completing the Harvest ritual?"

"You know about that?" Sabine asked confused.

"Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know" Elijah smirked.

"Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three...there is no three ." Niklaus finished.

Adelaide rolled her eyes, "I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever." There was a heavy silence. "Now talk."

She quickly drove to the plantation while the boys were still out with Sophie. She was confused when no one- and by no one, she meant no one, not even Rebekah or Hayley- was on the first floor. She frowned before she walked up the stairs and looked into Hayley's room. Hayley was lying on the bed with Rebekah blothing sweat off of her forehead and chest with a washcloth.

Adelaide walked in and coughed. "What's going on?"

"Sophie." The two answered.

While she did know something was going on, Adelaide had no idea what. She pretty much guessed it was Sophie-related but what was Sophie-related, she had no idea. Hayley did not look good, though.

"Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute." Rebekah ordered when Hayley was squirming again and groaned.

"I feel like I've been microwaved." Hayley groaned, again.

"Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak." Rebekah ordered, to which Adelaide chuckled.

She looked behind her when she heard not one person, but two persons, walking in the house. Elijah appeared with Sophie at her side. Rebekah, who had stood up with a smile to greet her brother, looked appalled by what she saw.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah demanded to know.

"I'm trying to help." Sophie sighed.

Adelaide took Rebekah's place by Hayley and started cooling her off while the two siblings and the witch continued bickering.

"Addy?" Hayley asked.

"Hails?" Adelaide responded.

"Tell me a story." Hayley begged.

Adelaide rolled her eyes but did it anyway. "A long time ago, long time ago, I lived in a village where now is Mystic Falls. I was just a small girl when new people arrived. They were the new gossip. The mother supposed to be a Witch, Father barbaric and their children were just as bad. There were only two children and one baby. The baby was supposed to be a bastard child, or so I heard. Even as a young girl, I was adventurous. I always wanted to do new things. So I did and I got to know the family. The children were amazing and we grew up to be friends. I loved the baby."

Hayley smiled as she realized who the family was.

"I was always smitten with the second oldest son but it wasn't until I was considered of age, which was around fifteen, that I realized just how smitten I was. I didn't only see him as a friend anymore, I saw him as the love of my life. But I did nothing, I didn't want to do anything because what might happen if he said no, which I was sure he would've said, so I ignored my feelings and stayed as his best friend. When I was nearly 20, a girl came to the village with the child of another. My crush, as you would say it, and the bastard brother were immediately in love. I knew I didn't stand a chance and lost him forever."

Adelaide chuckled dryly.

"I should've followed my advise and detachted myself from the family, my crush specifically. I should've just kept to myself. I did, when it was too late. In front of my eyes, the two brothers were fighting for the girl and I was there on the sideline. The bastard brother didn't give up but we were always great friends so he didn't pursue her in front of me and actually spent time with me. He even started helping me look for a husband. I was twenty and had put it off as long as possible. I was already a Vampire by then and Esther said I didn't have to marry anyone anymore. My own mother was gone by then, I had lived on my own for years."

Hayley frowned but didn't interrupt the story.

"On one of the final days that the family was still Human, there was a feats and the girl had decided. She wanted my crush as her husband and I would be left with some guy to marry. I stayed inside of my house for the rest of the week until Esther rushed to me and begged me to help her family. I didn't want to but I owned her so I did it. I figured it was the perfect chance for us all to start over, so I did. I helped and compelled them to forget me. They left and I was always in their shadows looking over them. They always had me to protect them, even if they didn't know it."

Adelaide smiled as she realized Hayley hadn't squirmed or groaned for a while. Maybe her story had soothed her a bit.

"That's the tale of the Mikealsons and me. And I still love them one by one."

"Why do you love Klaus?"

"He's like a brother to me. When Elijah was parading Tatia around, I had Niklaus to comfort me. He knew that I was in love with Elijah and stood by me as he watched him parade Tatia around. He actually fought for me. Elijah messed up a few moths ago and Nik promised Elijah he would make sure I find happiness again. He would also make sure Elijah wouldn't. Unless I wanted Elijah with me and he is still not 100% on board with it."

"He seems nice."

"When you know him like I do, he is."


	28. Chapter 27

They moved Hayley out to the pool. She sat at the pool wrapped in a towel with Adelaide next to her while Elijah assisted Sophie in helping with the herbs . Hayley wasn't looking that well when Adelaide started checking her out.

"She's burning up! We need to do this now." Adelaide yelled.

"Get her in the water."

Elijah jumped in the pool and Adelaide handed him Hayley who was groaning in pain. It wouldn't be long before she would be screaming in pain, Adelaide knew that. She wished that she wouldn't have to be in so much pain. While Hayley could be a bitch, she was also a great woman and she didn't deserve to be in pain.

" I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help." Rebekah said frustrated.

"Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down." She hands Hayley a mix of herbs and tells her to drink it before turning to Elijah. "You're going to have to get her heart rate down."

"How do you suggest I do that?" Elijah asked.

"Keep holding her like 's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure." Sophie explained.

"This is never gonna work." Rebekah said worriedly.

"Davina will break the link, we just need time." Elijah told his sister.

Adelaide walked over to her and laid a hand on her arm. "This will work, Rebekah, don't worry."

Hayley started hyperventilating. "I can't breath!"

"Okay, long deep breaths, Hayley! Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." He whispered.

" AHHHH! AHHHH!" Hayley screamed in pain while trashing around in Elijah's arms.

"I just felt it lift." Sophie said a while later, looking at the sky.

"Come on, let's go." Elijah said as Hayley was starting to calm down.

"Elijah... as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her." Sophie begged. Elijah just walked out and grabbed his phone out of the jacket Adelaide was holding. "Elijah! She's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!"

"It's me, where are you? ... Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." He hung up before turning to Sophie. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

Adelaide walked away and Elijah followed her to his bedroom, where Rebekah soon joined them. They hadn't talked but Adelaide couldn't help but feel proud of Davina.

"The unlinking worked! Maybe now we can make plans-" Rebekah said but Elijah cut her off.

"Not now, Rebekah. Can we discuss this when I return?" Elijah walked towards the door but was stopped when he heard what Rebekah said.

"I won't be here when you return."

"That sounds like a goodbye." Adelaide observed.

" ...I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up. And I finally get it." She started to tear up. "You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus."

"Then you should stay." Elijah suggested.

"This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it." Tears fell down her cheeks as she started to cry. "I just want to be free."

"Well, then, go." He kissed her cheek. "You are free!"

Elijah left and Rebekah tried to compose herself but it was Adelaide that stopped her.

"So, you won't stay? I haven't even popped yet."

Rebekah chuckled. "I might not be here but I'll always look over my little cousins."

"Ah yes, what about Hayley?" Adelaide asked.

"I'll be here for her child as well." Rebekah assured Adelaide.

"Then what did you mean with cousins?" Adelaide asked with furrowed brows.

"You mean Elijah hasn't noticed? I hear two heartbeats... Darling, you're having twins."

Adelaide's eyes widened. "What do you mean, twins?"

"Listen." Adelaide concentrated and sure enough she heard two heart beats down there. "Protect them as well as you can. And as long as I am not here, tell them all kinds of stories about their crazy aunt Bekah."

Adelaide smiled sadly. "I will do that." She stepped closer and hugged her. "God, I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, darling." She kissed Adelaide's cheek. "I have someone else to say goodbye to. I'm sure we'll cross paths again."

Adelaide nodded. "Yes, I am as well."

Rebekah smiled before flashing out. Adelaide took her jacket before flashing to the church where she went straight to the attic, ignoring Agnes, Niklaus and Elijah. She smiled at Davina when she entered and saw the unknotted tie.

"You did it!"

"I also unlinked someone else, didn't I?" She asked.

"Yes, but it is for your own good that you didn't know. If Sophie knew you would be doing magic, she could've tracked you. I am actually here to give you my grimmoire, you can choose two spells of mine."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

Adelaide nodded. "Really. I need one thing in exchange, though."

"One thing?" Davina asked.

"One small thing, just an answer really." Adelaide shrugged.

Davina nodded while going through the pages of the grimmoire Adelaide put in front of her. "What is it?"

"When you did that spell, on my child-"

"Children." Davina interrupted. "I thought you knew, it's why I didn't tell you."

"Children? As in two?"

Davina nodded while taking a spell out of the grimmoire after checking if it was okay with Adelaide. "Yes, two. One of each."

"Boy and girl?"

"Boy and girl." Davina confirmed. "I'm expecting you to show soon."

"Is that so?" Adelaide asked.

"Yes, I mean, I think so, from what I could tell. You're not that far along so I can't be certain but it's heading that way."

Adelaide smiled and thanked Davina before taking her grimmoire and leaving again with the promise of coming by again soon.

A boy and a girl, life was looking good.


	29. Chapter 28

Life wasn't looking that good anymore when Hayley was taken from the plantation. Niklaus immediately accused Marcel of being the one to take Hayley after he had confessed to stop by the plantation before when Hayley was home alone.

Adelaide was hiding in the crowd of Vampires in the compound ready for what Marcel called 'Fight Night'.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: the vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these- a daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass. Here we go!" Marcel announced.

He announced the fighters- Felicia and Otto- who immediately started fighting in the middle of the circle that had been formed. Otto appeared to have the upper hand but Felicia quickly took control and ended the fight by snapping his neck.

"Damn, girl! Not bad!" Marcel laughed.

At the get go from Adelaide, Niklaus and Elijah appeared and snapped Felicia's head. Adelaide made her way through the crowd to the two Original siblings and joined Elijah's side, who held her waist in a protective manner.

Adelaide looked upon Felicia. "Damn, I actually appreciated that one." She muttered under her breath. Elijah's chest rumbled as he chuckled but he ticked her side as he told her to be quiet in a non-verbal way.

"Good evening! I'd like a word." Klaus raised his voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel asked.

"It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl. Give it to us, or we kill everyone here... starting with you." Elijah demanded.

"You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands." Marcel commented.

"Your home, is it?" Klaus asked with a fake smile.

"The girl! I will not ask again." Elijah demanded again, this time anger was lacing his voice.

"I assume you're talking about Hayley? Yea high, dark hair, bitchy attitude? Who is she, anyway?"

"She's an old friend. You know how sentimental I am about old friends."

"Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl, Hayley, answered the door, we exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Hayley isn't here, then where is she?" Marcel concluded.

Later, the three were sitting around a table in the compound.

"Not the most attractive community, are they?" Adelaide asked.

"No, most certainly not." Elijah agreed.

Niklaus chuckled. "You do realize that they can hear you?"

"You do realize we do not care?" Adelaide shot back.

Niklaus sat back with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box." Marcel said as he appeared with a few Vampires following him and Sabine before turning to Niklaus. "But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch. And, since I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she's your girl."

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked as Marcel left them to their bussines.

"I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep."

"Can you find her?" Elijah asked Sabine.

"I can try." Sabine said with a small shrug.

The Vampires leave Sabine with the Original Vampires, who immediately get everything ready.

"Why isn't she doing the spell?" Sabine asked, nodding at Adelaide.

"She is knocked out, when I do a locater spell, I see the place through their eyes, it won't work if she's knocked out."

"She's in the back country. Way up past Houma, deep in the Bayou." Sabine announced after she did the locater spell.

"I don't suppose you could be more precise?" Elijah asked.

"What's the matter, Elijah? You're worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?" Niklaus taunted.

"As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside." Elijah shot back.

"There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments. If Hayley went out that far, chances are she went to find them." Sabine guessed.

"Clearly, she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself. I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her."

Elijah just looked at the two witches who were standing next to each other.

After being sent back home by Elijah, Adelaide decided to visit Davina who was painting. "Hey."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Someone used magic." Davina explained.

"That was Sabine. Marcel gave her permission to perform a spell for us to track Hayley down. She's in the bayou, Elijah sent me home so I thought I'd keep you company instead of being alone."

Davina nodded. "Okay. Can you help me with a spell?"

Adelaide shrugged. "Sure thing, love, what is it?" Davina handed a page of the grimmoire to Adelaide. "Oh, the pain infliction spell. Yeah, that's a pain in the ass but you came to the right person. I invented that spell so I can help you with it. Let's see what you got, do it on me."

Davina shook her head no. "No, I could hurt you. It's called the pain infliction spell for a reason."

"Darl-" She was cut of by a sound in the church.

"Marcel." The two witches said in union.


	30. Chapter 29

Marcel left Josh, who was compelled by Klaus, with Davina. Adelaide joined her side when she stopped for the first time to let him breath. "You know, there is an easier way."

They both looked at her. "How?"

"I'm a Vampire, an Original. I can compel the other Originals. What if I compel you to forget what Niklaus compelled you? You'd be rid of it. I could even do the spell afterwards to see if it worked."

"Will it hurt?" Josh asked.

"No, darling, it won't." Adelaide said. "I guess."

"Wait, what do you mean, you guess? You don't know?"

"I never had to do this before, Josh, you're my first. Wow, that sounded weird." Adelaide said in one breath.

Josh had to keep his laughter in but nodded when he thought about it. "It's worth the shot."

A lot of pain later, Adelaide gave up. "The compulsion isn't working. I mean, obviously Klaus compelled you against this. How did he know this would happen?" Adelaide yelled frustrated.

"Hey, calm down, Adelaide-"

"Addy, call me Addy, all my friends do and I think we could call each other friends."

Davina smiled. "Addy, working yourself up like that isn't healthy."

"Not for you or your baby." Josh agreed. "This isn't your fault, Adelaide, just continue with the spell."

While Adelaide was working with compulsion, Davina was practising the spell. Now Adelaide had enough, normally, it should've been gone by now. Adelaide joined Davina's side and helped her with the spell, hoping it would end sooner for Josh.

Adelaide actually liked the young Vampire. He did not want this but he made the best out of it. He didn't want to follow Klaus either, it was clear he was happy with being loyal to Marcel but Klaus took that chance. Josh didn't want any of this but Adelaide could see him being a great Vampire once.

"I'm sorry, but it's just gonna get worse. Klaus' compulsion runs deep." Davina said while Adelaide helped him back into the chair he fell out when he was screaming in pain.

"You need to think of something else. Take your mind off it." Adelaide said.

"Do you like music?" Davina asked.

"What? I can't think of music right now." Josh said, still panting from the pain.

"Why?" Davina asked with a sigh.

"I dunno, maybe because you're giving me a Voodoo lobotomy!" Josh explained in a frustrated tone.

"Do you like jazz?" Davina asked.

Josh sighed in frustration and Adelaide decided to take over. "What then?"

"Club stuff." He said, he elaborated when he saw Davina's confused face. "House? Trance? You know, 'unce unce unce unce?'"

"We're witches, not Amish!" Adelaide snapped.

"It's just, I'm only sixteen, I don't go to clubs." Davina explained.

"Yeah, and I'm a thousand years old. When I went to clubs, they actually did play jazz."

"When I was sixteen, I'd been to, like, a hundred clubs. "He paused. "God, that was only four years ago. It feels like another life. All I wanted to do is meet boys. Things are so much more complicated. Now, all I want to do is meet boys, feed on people's blood, get one of those daylight rings so I don't burn in the sunlight." He laughed bitterly."All perfectly normal things."

"I like the classics. Puccini, Bach, Mozart. I took piano, not that it matters while I'm stuck here." Davina said with a sad tone lacing her voice.

"Marcel's worried that someone could hear. It's not his fault, he just wants to keep her safe." Adelaide explained.

"Safe from what?" The young vampire asked confused.

"Basically, a coven of psycho witches wants to sacrifice me in a blood ritual."

" Oh! Wow, okay, uhhh... I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. I'm going to destroy them all. And once they're gone, everything will go back to normal. I'll have my old life back!" Davina smiled happily while Adelaide and Josh shared concerned glances but smiled back at her anyway.

Later, Davina explaimed hammily; "That's it. You're free!"

"You're right! I can feel it." He said causing Davina to giggle. "Before, I was always thinking about what Klaus would want me to do. Now, I'm like, 'Screw that guy!'" Josh explained. "Klaus Mikaelson can suck it!"

Davina looked sad though, when Josh was laughing, something both he and the older vampire picked up on. "D, what is it?"

"Marcel wants me to make you forget about me." Davina explained.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! I, like, owe you my life!" Davina smiled weakly at him. "I'l keep your secret! Besides, it's kind of nice, just talking to someone normal again."

"You think I'm normal? I'm a sixteen-year-old witch living in an attic like some kind of freak." Davina asked.

"I'm a gay club kid who died and came back as a vampire. Yeah, normal's kind of relative, you know?" They both laughed, and Josh extended his pinky to her. "Here, pinky swear on it." The two of them lined pinkies and Adelaide smiled at the sight. Josh turned to her. "What about you? I actually kind of like you, will you make me forget about this?"

"No, 'cause I actually kind of like you as well. You're a great kid. I can see you being a great Vampire one day, Josh."

Josh smiled and hugged before turning back to Davina. "And now?"

"Now we wait until Marcel returns." Davina explained. "Are you going to wait with us?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. You were going to practice that spell, young lady. Come on, inflict some pain on me, Witch!"

Adelaide walked in front of Adelaide who started muttering the incantation. "Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Victamas Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te."

Adelaide doubled over in pain as she felt the heavy pressure in her head but it was only a matter of seconds before she composed herself.

"Okay, I should have thought of this earlier but I'm not the right person to do this. I'm 1000 years old, that doesn't work on me. Newbies are better for this."

They both looked at Josh.

"Haven't I been in enough pain today?" He sighed.


	31. Chapter 30

Adelaide arrived at the plantation not too long after Niklaus, in fact Niklaus had only closed the door when she walked up the driveway. She shook her head at his politeness and opened the door. What she did find curious, however, is how neither Elijah nor Hayley were with him.

She walked into the living room and saw Rebekah there. She immediately smiled and flew her across the neck. "Beks!"

"I thought you were leaving us." Niklaus said.

"We both know this family can barely function without me. Where are Elijah and Hayley?" Rebekah asked.

"I left them in the Bayou." Niklaus said as if it was nothing.

"Why?" Rebekah asked, the same moment Adelaide excleimed: "What?"

"Elijah and I had a bit of a row." He laughed bitterly. "Hayley's conspired to turn him against me. You know our brother was never one to resist a pretty face! So, one thing led to another, and I bit him, left them both stranded in the swamp."

Adelaide couldn't believe it. "What?"

"Daggering, biting, deserting. Does your wickedness ever end?" Rebekah asked.

"My "wickedness" is self-preservation! And I wouldn't have to go to such lengths were I not presented on all sides with ignorance and treachery! Now that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel." Niklaus walked to the alcohol and poured himself a drink. " Don't expect to be leaving town anytime soon."

"Why should I help you, after what you did to Elijah?"

"You're my family. Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves?" He sat on the coffee table in front of Rebekah, who sat on the couch. "You can tell me all his secrets. Like, how did he find us here? Huh, any idea about that, little sister?"

"How should she know why Marcel does what he does?" Adelaide demanded.

"You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the Quarter? I know you've had private chats with him! Just tell me what secrets he's confided to you. Is he plotting against me?" Niklaus said, ignoring Adelaide. Was she not there for him?

"My poor brother, so paranoid. Marcel knows nothing! He's not plotting against you, he simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up." Rebekah said, getting in his face.

"Perhaps we will. After all-" He pointed and leaned in aggressively toward Rebekah. "- you know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me. As soon as they've seen the error of their ways... and suffered for them. You'd do well to remember that."

"You never let me forget." Rebekah muttered under her breath when Niklaus walked away.

The next day, the three were having breakfast when Niklaus spoke to Rebekah. "Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?"

"No, should I have?" Rebekah asked, playing dumb.

"He's been mysteriously silent- avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings."

"If I see him, I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you."

"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes." He started mocking her. "'My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the Bayou, victim of my bastard brother's bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain.'"

"On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my breaky, waiting for Elijah's healthy return." Rebekah said, ignoring the fact that Niklaus just made fun of her.

"Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it!"

"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth." Rebekah explained.

"Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger."

"What did Elijah say, exactly?" Adelaide asked.

"Aparently, I can sire hybrids with the blood of my child, something unbeknown to me, yet Hayley has convinced Elijah that I did know and that I am planning on making an army with my child's blood." Niklaus explained.

"But that is rubbish! I mean, you are capable of a lot but your wickedness doesn't go that far, surely Elijah knows that!" Adelaide explained.

"Well, darling, he did accuse me of it so I think he doesn't know that." Niklaus said.

Adelaide huffed and leaned further into his chair, caressing her baby bump that has popped. She had been wearing clothes that accentuated them. A gray T-shirt, a cardigan with a print and white jeans along with white/black Adidas sneakers.

Adelaide smiled as she caressed her bump, Elijah hadn't been here when her bump popped and she regretted that but she couldn't believe that her beloved thought that his brother, her best friend, would do something like that to his child, that is unheard of.

She wasn't paying attention until Rebekah stood up and left the room. "What happened?"

"Nothing dear, I am going, why don't you go to your new home? I'm quite sure you'll like what you'll see."

"It's finished?" Adelaide asked.

"It is." Niklaus confirmed. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Adelaide gasped as she stood in front of the house. "Wow." She breathed.

It was big. Bigger than she thought. It was a real mansion. Adelaide worried it would be too big for the four of them. There seemed to be too many rooms.

She gasped again as she stood in the entrance hall. It was so beautiful and so classic. Just their style.

After that, she walked up the stairs and found that the master bedroom had already been decorated. It was just like she told Elijah how she wanted it. Just like the entrance hall it was classic and didn't have too much to it, just like them. Their bed was pushed against the wall with a nightstand at either side of the bed and a lamp on top of it. In front of it there was a glass table with three gray chairs around it. There was a glass door leading to a balcony.

She opened a pair of doors and walked into the closet. It was already filled with clothes and shoes for the both of them. It was every girl's dream.

She walked through the doors to the other doors as well and saw empty rooms. She saw two rooms perfect for her children's nursery's. She smiled and closed the doors before walking into the bathroom. It was great as well. It was elegant and had both a bathtub and a shower.

She walked out and walked down the stairs into the kitchen and the dining room. She noticed how everything was in white or had hints as white and was classic not modern. Also the kitchen was all white and big.

Walking into the living room, she got the biggest smile on her face. This place... this house, home could be perfect for her children to grow up in. Also the living room had been perfect for the pair. How they were, not really modern adapted to the house. It was all classic but of course there were hints of the modernity in the house, there had to be but all by all it was a classic home nothing special about it.

Walking through the hallways she got into a room she didn't think Elijah would have designed... yet he did.

A pool!

This really was the perfect house for her children to grow up in.

* * *

 **Extra chapters! I have just finished writing the Epilogue because I decided to end the expilicit part with the end of season 1 of TO. Also know that some of the next events have never happened, I know that, but I wanted it to happen like this.**

 **I might add some outtakes later on. Keep an eye out!**


	32. Chapter 31

After Adelaide had seen the whole place, she decided to go see how Elijah was doing in the bayou with Haley. What she saw wasn't exactly what she expected. Hayley had Elijah's head on her lap and he loked rather cozy. There was nothing essentially wrong with that and she knew that he was hallucinating but she could see he was in his right mind and the way he was looking at her, it made her believe all the cruel thoughts that innvaded her mind.

"It doesn't look too good, does it?" A werewolf next to her asked.

She turned to see a slightly older, blonde woman standing next to her. "No, it doesn't."

"You know, there is nothing..."

"He did it before, I guess I'm insecure like that. Sometimes I think I forgave him too quickly." She confessed. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Eve, Adelaide."

"How do you-"

"The witches may not know you but I do. We do. You shouldn't be afraid of those two together." Eve assured her.

"With all due respect, Eve, you don't know Elijah like I do. The way he looked at her just now, he doesn't often look at people like that."

"Don't-"

"Don't worry, I won't leave him. At least not now, not yet." She smiled. "Why do you care?"

"He's good for Hayley and Hayley needs it." Eve said.

"You know, right now you are telling me to be okay with the fact that I may become just the mother of his children... not his wife."

"Are you engaged?" Eve asked.

Adelaide chuckled humorlessly. "No, we aren't. It's all he could talk about, though."

"Ade-"

"Don't. When you see them, if you see them, tell them I was here but that they seemed too cozy to be disturbed and that I will see them at home. I need to go."

Adelaide knew she was acting jealous, but how could she not? It hadn't been too long ago since she had lost him to Katherine and how he was with Hayley now... Of course her hormones were part of it as well.

WIth Vampire speed, she sped over to her car which she took to downtown New Orleans. She quickly walked into the church and up the stairs to Davina. With a small smile she knocked on the door and waited for the girl to open it.

Soon enough, the door opened to reveal Davina. As soon as she saw who it was, she got a big smile but once she saw how Adelaide was looking, her smile fell.

"Hey, what is it?" Davina asked, stepping aside so she can enter.

Taking the invitation, she stepped in and smiled at the teenage witch once she was sat on the bed. She sat down with her and took a deep breath.

"I'm scared." Adelaide admitted.

With a frown, Davina asked, "Of what?"

After that question, Adelaide started telling her all about it. She started by how she fell in love with Elijah while he was with Tatia and how he did still show he loved her just not like that. Afterwards, she told her about Katherine and how she had lost him to her a few months prior. She just told the whole story of who they are. She ended with what she just saw.

"I'll-"

"do nothing." Adelaide said. "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit, I don't want to go back yet. I could help you with some spells if you'd want."

"You know, after that one spell Elijah gave me, he never came back. He didn't come back to stick to his word." Davina admitted.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, he never came back to give me another spell. I haven't heard of him, ever since. So, essentially, he broke his word."

"Bu- That's impossible. I've seen him take several pages out of his mothers grimmoire and go out afterwards. If he wasn't bringing them to you, to who was he bringing them?" Adelaide asked.

It was already early morning when she got a text from Klaus. She had spent the night at Davina's and they woke early to get to work. It was clear to Davina she wasn't leaving her attic any time soon but when she would, she wouldn't go to her house either.

 _Bekah betrayed me. Us. Tried to kill me. Come home. -Klaus_

With a frown, Adelaide answered. _Sorry. I'll be there in a sec. Going out of town afterwards. -Adelaide_

 _Okay. -Klaus_

"Hey, Davina? I have to go and I'm going out of town afterwards but promise me something?" Adelaide requested, getting off of the bed.

"Sure, what is it?" Davina asked, knowing she was right when she thought that Adelaide wasn't going to go to Elijah anytime soon.

"I want you to keep working on your magic and if something's wrong, call me or Cami, okay? I know you've become fond of her so she will help me but I expect you to contact me every day because I want to know how you progress, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I will. Where are you going?"

"Don't know yet but when I arrive I'll let you know." Adelaide said. As she passed the side of the young witch, she kissed her cheek before running to her car and driving to the plantation.

Just when Elijah and Hayley arrived, as did she. She saw them talking cosely in his car. She couldn't handle it anymore, so she flashed inside the house wrote a quick note to Klaus and packed a small bag before flashing out again. As she passed the car Elijah and Hayley occupied, she saw them still talking. They hadn't even noticed her.

She was back in her car in a second and started the car. She had driven past them when they finally noticed them. She could see Elijah get out in the rearview mirror and saw he was about to come after her when Hayley got out and stopped him. Of course she did. Why wouldn't she? Now that Adelaide was gone, she had Elijah all to himself.

She took her phone and connected it to the car before calling Klaus.

 _"Adelaide, where are you?" His voice came, worried. "Elijah just informed me he saw you drive away."_

"Yeah, I left you note on your desk. I'm leaving for a bit but don't worry, I'll be back soon." Adelaide assured him.

"What happened?" Klaus asked, worry becoming more obvious in his voice with the second. "Where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter where I'm going. I'll be back soon." Adelaide said before hanging up.

She felt bad. She knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help but feel insecure about it. Elijah had left her before so she wouldn't put it past him to do it again. He was an honorable man, no doubt about that, so he would pick up responsibility for his children but it still hurt that there could be a chance that he won't be by her side to help her raise them.

She dried the tears that fell when she thought about it and looked forward again, focusing on the road. She couldn't think like that and she knew only one place where she could take her mind off of things.

Home.


	33. HELLO

Okay, so on the request from several readers, I've created a facebook page that you can like so you will be made aware of any new updates on my stories.

It's named R. Neve if you want to check it out!

Thanks


End file.
